Never Judge
by idkaname
Summary: Movie version. Cross over with "Dragon Lance." Golden Army never happened, but Krauss still joins. An old friend of Abe's is sucked into the BPRD. Will her not so good past catch up with her? Or will she find a new life with her old savior.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Father,**

**I have recovered the talisman you required. And I have not yet been contacted by Damian. Are you quite sure that he did not travel on? My hopes are conflicted for him. Send me your next mission. Please give my regards to Crysania, Aria, Uncle, and Sindri. I will see you on Dragon Day.**

**Cara**

"Come here, Bahia." I whispered. I knew the red dragon hatchling could hear me. Some gurgles, cawing, and scratching of her claws later; my small, scaly familiar hopped into my lap and walked in a tight circle over my red tunic before crashing down and releasing a slight yawn. "Sorry to wake you, Bahia, but I need you to send a message again." Her ears perked up. She knew that messages meant home and home meant other dragons. "I just need you to give Father this letter and this talisman." I held them up to show her how small they actually were.

_Yes Cara. _Bahia communicated to me before she rolled onto her back so I could put her burden into the satchel fastened to her like a saddle.

"Alright, off you go." I opened the window and carried Bahia to the sill. After she had left, I sat down on the chair and picked my notebook back up. I had a story to finish writing after all.

I must have sat there for two hours, writing down my newest literary creation, when I heard a hard knock at my door. "Hey, open up. Preferably before I knock the door down." Came a gruff and seemingly annoyed voice from outside.

"Angsana." I murmured as I stood. My simple spell unlocked the door so I could hastily open it when I reached it. I opened the door and looked up to see a large, _red_, cloaked figure with shaved off horns on his head. Around his waist was a holster belt with three guns and uncountable amounts of ammunition. "May I help you?" my voice was unfazed by my slight surprise.

"Uh, yeah; we're looking for a Cara Majed. But apparently we've got the wrong house. I told you we took a wrong turn, Blue!" He looked over his shoulder at an apparent companion whom I could not see.

"Sir, I…" I was about to tell him that _I_ was Cara Majed, but I was cut off by the man's unseen companion attempting to reason with him.

"Just let me talk to her. Maybe she knows where Ms. Majed moved to." The speaker's companion stepped aside to allow him to pass. My eyes settled upon him as his did to me. Both of us had the picture of shock cross our faces, I could tell I did because I could see my reflection in his blue and black eyes. "Cara?!" he ejaculated.

"Abraham?!" I gasped back, just as surprised. I couldn't control my emotions upon seeing my dear old friend: I rushed forward and enveloped him in an embrace. It was much easier than the last time I had 

done so; considering I had grown four or five inches, while he stayed the same, like always. "I missed you greatly." I whispered in his ear.

"As did I." he whispered back. He returned the embrace for a moment longer before his companion cleared his throat and I took a half step back. "Oh, yes; Cara, this is my partner, Hellboy. Hellboy, this _is_ Cara Majed. At least, that's the name she uses here." I shot a disapproving glance and Abraham, who minutely shrugged, but I saw it.

"It is nice to meet you sir. I believe Abraham mentioned you before." I extended my right hand to him, a gesture which he did not return. So I brought back my hand and gave him a slight bow.

"Come on Abe, we've got the girl, let's get back to HQ." Hellboy mumbled as he turned on his heels and strode past us.

"Wait, Hellboy; I think we should tell her why we're here first and ask her opinion before we just take her." Abraham placed his hand on my shoulder in recognition of me. I was surprised he hadn't read me yet. He was probably just being courteous and would wait until we had time to read each other. That would be just like Abraham: manners and others first, personal curiosity second.

"Take me where?" I asked Abraham when he glanced over at me.

He opened his mouth to respond, but Hellboy cut him off. "Why? She's your little friend, so she'll go because you're going. Krauss and Manning will explain to her when we get there." He snapped at Abraham. I was getting slightly annoyed with him already.

"Take me where?" I repeated. This time Abraham answered me.

"We are supposed to take you to where we work; the B.P.R.D. Krauss, our superior agent, is recruiting more people for the team. That way there are reserves from just Hellboy, Liz, Krauss, and I. You are one of the ones on the consideration list." He explained slowly; never breaking eye contact with me to ensure that I understood.

I slid his hand form my shoulder and shook my head. "No. I will not fight those who are like me. I could not bring myself to take from someone what has been taken from me." I was beginning to shake from anger and sadness.

Before I fell to my knees, Abraham grabbed my arms and held me up. He was beginning to read me, and I did not stop him. What they needed to here I could not say. "Oh." He murmured after a moment. "When did it happen." He asked me.

I was fighting the tears just remembering it, and he knew it. But he was being sympathetic, so I could not blame him for the small trickle of tears that ran down my pale cheek. "Last winter." I managed to mumble before the tears turned into more of a small river and the shaking increased.

Abraham put his hand beneath my chin and lifted it so I would meet his eyes. "You could have come to me for help. I promised you the last time I saw you that I would _always_ help you, no matter what." He pulled me closer as if to embrace me again, but I stepped back out of his reach.

I halted the sobbing and tears before I looked back at the two. "I have everything under control." I said as strongly as I could.

"Oh, I don't think so. We didn't even directly mention whatever is going on, and you burst into tears. Last time I checked, that's the polar opposite of under control. You…" After that, his mouth continued to move, but no sound came out. Now it was Abraham's turn to give me a disapproving glance.

"What? He was aggravating me." I said. I felt no need to remove the silencing spell. It would be so much easier just to have Abraham tell me what was going on and why I should join this team of theirs.

So he went about telling me all that the B.P.R.D. did: research, field study, protecting stuff, and fighting harmful disturbances. He told me that it would benefit me if I joined. Krauss would understand one of my powers completely, and possibly help me with it. I would be able to use my powers for good. And I could actually prevent what had happened to me from happening to anyone else. So I gave in. I removed the spell from Hellboy, who let loose a long stream of profanities; some directed at Abraham, some at me, and some to no one in particular. I walked through my apartment quickly and grabbed a few things I knew I would need: my spell books, my note pad, a few pens, a change of clothes, and my sword; and shoved them in a bag. I left a note for Bahia, in case she returned before I did. I turned to Abraham and nodded.

As we walked out the door, Abraham grasped my hand in his and looked down at me as if asking for my permission. Hellboy glanced back at us, him being very confused. I rolled my eyes and explained as simply as I could. "We have a lot of reading to do."

"Wait, you're a reader, psychic too?" He asked, not seeming happy with the news. I nodded. "Great, this is just great. Now there are two people who can just invade your mind with one little tap. HQ is going to suck if she gets picked." He continued to mumble to himself as he walked a head of us to the car.

_Just ignore him._ Abraham thought to me.

_Don't worry, I already have been. _I thought back. He and I shared a chuckle.

We continued to sort through each other's memories for the whole hour and a half drive to B.P.R.D. Abraham jumped out of the car and helped me, since I had fallen asleep and was still a little shaky, out of the car. Hellboy led the way through the two large steel doors at the front of the white marble building. As we entered the lobby, Hellboy and Abraham went to stand on a symbol in the middle of the floor; they motioned for me to come as well. After I had stepped onto the emblem, it began to sink. I stumbled forward and into Abraham, who steadied me against his chest before letting me go. After the floor stopped sinking, the three of us quickly stepped off. Floating in waiting in front of us when we stepped off was a cloud a white fog that resembled the shape of an averagely built man.

The fog cloud nodded its head at us and turned to Abraham and then turned its head to me. "Oh, yes of course. Cara, this is Professor Krauss. Professor, this is Cara Majed." He motioned with his hand between the two of us.

"It is good to meet you, sir." I bowed my head. "From what Abraham has, um, shown me; is it safe to assume that your containment suit is being repaired?" The cloud nodded at me.

"Come Cara, we will introduce you to Mr. Manning, and then show you to your room." Abraham told me as he walked backwards down a hallway. I couldn't stifle the giggle that came up when ran into a pillar. After walking for a short while longer, we came upon a glass fronted office; inside was a balding man looking over paper work and photographs.

As we entered, he straightened up, looking rather confused. "Agents, did you find Ms., um, now where did that file go?" searched around for what I assumed was my file.

"Majed," I finished for him. "My name is Cara Majed. I stepped forward and extend my hand to him. He looked at it as if it was going to bite him.

"Mr. Manning, she's not like us, there's nothing to worry about. And I don't think she's had a normal handshake all day." Abraham assured Mr. Manning. I glanced over at him, knowing for certain that my expression mirrored my confusion as I dropped my hand. "There are slight problems with handshakes around here. The Professor is either a cloud or in a metal suit, I have a habit of reading people when I shake their hands, Hellboy just about breaks their hand, and Liz can give you a nasty burn if she's not careful." He explained to me.

"I assure you, sir," I turned to face Mr. Manning. "Abraham is correct; I'm not like the others here. I must will my powers to come up, I don't use them subconsciously. And I never use them on purpose without permission." I smiled reassuringly but gave a slight wonder as to why he had given a start when I addressed my friend. I pushed that aside when Mr. Manning cautiously extended his hand to me. I met his hand half way and gave it a gentle shake. After the gesture was over, I stepped back to stand by my friend.

After that, Abraham and Hellboy led me down a different hallway, past a library that I so desperately wanted to go in, and stopped at a mahogany door with a brass old-fashioned handle; the kind the used a skeleton key in the lock. Hellboy left as soon as we reached the door, while Abraham stayed to give me the key ad tell me when dinner was.

As I opened the door and stepped inside, I couldn't but realize how similar it was to my home. Not my apartment in the city, but my real home which Bahia was probably asleep at right now. The little dragon was probably curled up by the fire in the great room across from Crysania, who was either reading or caring for little Aria. I didn't realize how much I missed my father and his family until I began to think of them.

I placed my bag down on the bed in the bedroom that adjoined the sitting room and walked into the bathroom to fix my braid, which I could feel coming loose. I looked in the mirror to see my usual self: 

almost luminescent burgundy and brown eyes centered in a pale face with slight features. My brown hair was pulled back into its customary braid, which reached halfway down my back. My snowy skin had a slight golden tint to it and my irises had an almost hourglass shape to them. If anyone was smart enough to notice and relate it to other sources, this would have been like replacing my henna-like birthmark on my forehead with my father's name. That annoying birthmark that I had, a small shell like shape in the middle with waves rolling off to the sides. This spelled out to those previously mentioned smart people exactly what my mother was; but they would have to look deeper to tell who.

After I had re-braided my hair, I walked into the library I had seen earlier. Inside, Abraham, a metal suit that I assumed was Krauss, Hellboy, and the woman Abraham had shown me to be Liz were talking in a small circle. Upon noticing my entrance, Abraham and Krauss walked over to where I was standing by the edge of what appeared to be a giant, empty, fish tank.

"Ah, Ms. Cara, it is good to be able to speak to you, little one." He extended his hand to me which I met. He seemed almost paternal in nature, much unlike my own father.

"Cara, we have good news for you." I nodded, waiting for Abraham to continue. "You have been the only one to be accepted to join our little team." He smiled at me as he gave me time to soak up the information. After all, this hadn't exactly been my choice of things.

"Well, Agent Majed, would you care to meet your new team mates?" Krauss motioned toward Hellboy and Liz.

"First of all, Professor, just call me Cara. Secondly, alright, let's go." I began to walk toward the pair on the other side of the room only to have Abraham dart in front of me and envelop me in a hug.

As he set me down, he whispered in my ear, "I always knew you would live up to something like this. I've known since I first met you. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

I laughed quietly back, "Well, that makes one of us."


	2. Chapter 2

As I was led over to the other members of the team, I couldn't help but wonder why I had been the only one selected. So I turned to Krauss, since he seemed to be the leader of the team; even though Hellboy resented it greatly. "Professor, how many people were sent for?"I hoped the number wasn't all that large.

"Oh, there were only three. The first wouldn't come at all, the second was a pyrokinetic like Agent Sherman, and then there is the unique little creature of you. Agent Sapien told us little about your powers; only that they were diverse and quite powerful. We hope to learn much from having a young one amongst us." Krauss made me sound like some sort of science experiment. But I was still honored to now be a part of the team.

"Young one? I can't be much younger than most of you." I murmured under my breath. But due to his close proximity, Abraham heard me.

"I'm sorry Cara, but you're not. The only one you're anywhere near is Liz. If my memory serves, when I met you fourteen years ago, you were eight. And when I last saw you nine years ago, you were thirteen. That puts you at twenty two. Hellboy is over 300 years old, I am of around 170 years, and the professor has not told us; but his state does indicate toward an age slightly less than mine."

I nodded numbly as I compared a mere 300 years to how long I have been cursed to live. By time I looked up, we were standing in a newly formed group with Hellboy and Liz. Hellboy was apparently still annoyed with me for using the silencing spell, and Liz's face was void of opinion toward me. "Wait, Abe, you've known this kid since she was eight?" Hellboy glanced between Abraham and I a few times before his eyes settled on me with a measuring stare.

"Yes, Abraham has saved me on multiple occasions, the first being when I was a little girl of eight." I was glad Abraham had not told them of our previous encounters. The first was slightly embarrassing to me now a day and the second was not something to share with those to which I was their new team mate.

"Multiple times? I recall only saving you once; the second had no heroics in it on my part." Abraham turned to look puzzled at me.

I sighed, realizing that sooner or later, I would have told me team mates, and I might as well have that sooner be now. "You're only counting when you saved me in the river when I was eight. But when I was thirteen, you quite literally saved me from myself and me losing control." Now all eyes were on me. I sighed again and began to explain. "When I was eight, I fell into a river and became trapped under a rock. Abraham saved me from being drowned. And when I was thirteen, I nearly lost control of my powers. I turned to Abraham for guidance in what I should do, since no one else I knew was able to comprehend what I was capable of if I lost control."

A few nodded to me, but soon, everyone had drifted away. Being alone did not faze me; it actually gave me a chance to explore the library. I walked along the bookshelves that took up the entirety of the walls, floor to ceiling as well. Most of the books looked either like they were ancient or well worn classics. But then I came to a section near the fireplace in the back of the room. There were a collection of books that 

looked rather new. I glanced at the titles to see what newer authors could have drawn in my old and old fashioned friend. As my eyes traveled over the gold lettering, I nearly collapsed into tears again. I leaned against the bookshelf and attempted to calm down. Luckily for me, the others had all left the room. So I gave up on trying to contain my emotions and sank to my knees in quiet sobs.

After a few moments, a cold and wet hand was lightly placed on my shoulder. I glanced up to see Abraham kneeling next to me with his blue and black striped chest exposed and wet. Sudden understanding dawned on me when I realized the giant fish tank I had stood next to earlier had been his. "What is wrong, Cara?" he asked softly.

"Nothing." I mumbled. But it was impossible not to tell the truth to Abraham, he was so open and caring. "I was caught off guard by the names on some of the books here in the library and momentarily lost control of my emotions." I admitted before I dropped my gaze to the ground.

"Which books Cara?" he asked in the same soft voice.

"My books." I whispered. My tears picked up a little as I remembered the time I had spent writing those books. The time I had spent with my twin brother Damian, the co-author of all of them. My twin brother who had been killed last winter.

"Cara, what happened?" he was still using a soft voice. I raised my right hand to Abraham so he could read me. "No, Cara, tell me." Abraham pushed my hand down onto my lap. He shifted his weight so he sat next to me.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Last winter, Damian had traveled to New York to meet with someone our father had us looking for. Ever since we were fifteen, our father was giving us missions so he could understand how there was magic in a world that shouldn't have any. He wrote to me every day, like he always did when he went somewhere I couldn't. But then his letters stopped. It was like that for a week. Then his body was found on the bank of the Hudson River. They say he drowned, but I knew that that was impossible. I did not know what had happened until an arrowhead with my brother's name in proscription on it was sent to my apartment. I could sense some of the poison still on it. It was sent by one of our mother's minions; the same one who jabbed it into his heart." I began to cry harder, and then Abraham pulled me against his chest, which was still slightly wet. The coolness of his skin calmed me some. "He has passed his time of waiting; the year and a day when all souls must wait where they were killed. From there they either move on or stay as spirits. Father has assured me that he has not moved on, but I have not seen him." My sobs quieted, but the tears increased.

"How could any mother do that to their own children? Kill one and torture the other." He murmured against my hair. More to himself, but I still felt that the question was directed for me to answer.

"We were a threat. He was killed just before we came of age. If we had both twenty-one years, we would have been powerful enough to overthrow our mother." My mother did not know the fact that our father had asked us not to overthrow her, but to let the others of her level do so for us.

Abraham nodded and drew me closer to him. We sat there for an amount of time that I could not recall, for it just slipped by. Then Abraham's communication piece beeped. He looked down at the green dot and began to separate himself from me. I helped him by leaning away from him and beginning to draw my hand away, but he grasped it firmly in his hand. "Come, Cara. Krauss wants us to join him in the training room. But you should probably change into your new uniform." He glanced down at what I was wearing. I blushed slightly and looked away. My clothes were not considered completely suited for leaving the house in my custom. The red tunic with thick black hems just grazed the top of my knees, and the thick black belt brought in the upper half of it, making it skin tight. I knew I would have to get over that, for my friend's uniform had been tight fitting leather and Kevlar, and mine would probably be similar to his. "Liz has probably already put your uniform in your room. Meet me back here after you get changed; I'll show you to the training room."

I stepped free of him and made my way to the door. I turned to steal a glance at my perpetual savior. I saw him don the top of his uniform, the collar which allowed him to stay out of the water for long periods of time, and gloves. I had a fleeting thought that I preferred it when the top of his uniform had lain discarded in a chair next to the tank, but I quickly killed the thought. I quickly left the library shaking my head at my irrationality. Upon reaching my room, I unlocked the door and stepped into the room. Sure enough, folded on one of the chairs in the front section was a black leather uniform. I slipped the pants and looked in the mirror. Unfortunately, they showed how thin I actually was. Even with all the training in fighting and in the use of my powers, people would still think me frail. I unbuckled the belt and slipped off my tunic. The black undershirt beneath it did little to hide the long scar on my shoulder that was even paler that the rest of me. I pulled on the jacket top and zipped it up. I walked to my bag and grabbed my sword, not knowing exactly what training they had in store for us.

As I re-entered the library, Abraham had a gun belt around his belt, which gave me reason to buckle on the sword case. It felt good to have the saber tap against my right knee. Abraham looked up at the sound of my entrance and smiled. I know why he did now, but I didn't back then. "Come, Cara." He motioned for me to follow. We walked down a few hallways and came to a steel door. He opened it and I took in the scene before me. Hellboy was bunching a steel block, Liz was vaulting on a mat and catching different targets on fire, and Krauss was out of his containment suit and was floating through different objects.

Mr. Manning came up to address us, and he did not at all look comfortable. "Agents, Krauss has asked me to have you two practice spar to see what Agent Majed…"

He would have continued, but I held up my hand to stop him. "Please, Mr. Manning, call me Cara."

He nodded then continued. "He wishes us to test Cara's fighting skills. And since you, Agent Sapien, know her the most and are one of our better fighters, have been giving the task. Don't hurt her too badly, we still need to find out what her powers are." He turned and retreated back to his corner away from any of the agents.

I turned to Abraham and smiled. "Do you honestly think you have a chance at beating me?" I unhooked my sword belt, since this was going to be a hand to hand fight. Abraham did the same with his gun belt. 

After depositing our weapons off to the side, we walked to the center of the mat. As soon as we reached the middle, I turned and lashed out at Abraham with a kick to his stomach. He parried my strike away, spinning me around. He shoved me in the back, which caused me to roll forward. As soon as I had control, I vaulted backwards. One of my kicks brought his defensive arm down, while the other landed on his shoulder. I was being careful not to put my full strength into my attacks, but I knew that that had to have hurt. When I landed, I was in front of him with my back to him. He grabbed my arms and pinned them behind me with one arm and put his other around my neck. I dropped down onto my back, dragging him partially down with me. I propelled my legs into my stomach and rolled him forward and past me. We stood at the same time, and I was caught off guard by Abrahams sudden burst of speed. He charged me and his palms propelled into my shoulders to knock me to the ground. But before I fell, I grabbed one of his wrists, thus taking him down with me.

He landed on top of me with our legs and arms intertwined. We were in a stalemate. If he got up, I would simply kick him in the stomach again. And any movement one of us made would open up for the other to attack. Suddenly our close proximity dawned on us. The hand that I had grabbed in order to bring him down was still in my hand was at my waist, so his hand too was resting on the curve above my hip. His other hand had slipped upward during the fall; his arm now lay curved near the side of my head. That also dropped his elevation, to a point he was directly on top of me. Our legs were intertwined with each other's: one of his knees was near the inside of my thigh, the other wrapped around my other knee. Our breathing had matched to a point I was inhaling as he exhaled and in vice versa, so we remained in contact the whole time. Our faces were only an inch or two apart, and we were looking into each other's eyes.

Abraham broke the silence with an out of breath end to the spar. "I think we'll call that a draw." He pushed himself to his knees and then stood up. He offered his hand down to me, which I accepted. Abraham looked over my shoulder and scowled. I followed his gaze and saw the Hellboy had stopped destroying the piece of steel and was instead leaning against it as he smirked at us. I looked down and blushed from embarrassment.

I turned and was about to apologize when Krauss, now back in his containment suit, walked up to address us. "Well done, Cara. Your fighting skills are quite impressive. Considering the disadvantages of size, strength, and speed; it is quite remarkable you were able to get Agent Sapien into an impasse."

"Not to turn down your compliment, Professor, but it was Abraham who put me into the impasse; I merely just acknowledged it and didn't struggle." I realized that he really did have all the advantages, so he must have been going easy on me.

"It is quite alright, Cara. Now, about your powers. Could you possibly demonstrate your abilities for us?"

I nodded as I walked a few steps back. "Shirak." The lights all around the room that had not been lit before were now burning brightly.

"So she's a sorceress?" Liz had walked over from her mat.

I shook my head. "I am a mage; an archmage to be exact." I concentrated on Hellboy in my head before muttering yet another spell while still keeping the lights on. Suddenly the large red agent was flying through the air looking very annoyed at me, like he needed another reason to punch me. I carefully set him down, so as not to completely infuriate him. Then I concentrated on the block of steel Hellboy had been punching. After muttering yet another spell, the block burst into black flames and then melted to the ground. I turned and walked over to the puddle, casting another spell, it solidified and I tapped it with my foot. I turned back to the team, who were nodding approvingly. Abraham had a smile playing across his black lips. I smiled back at him. He and I both knew I was holding back. He cocked his head toward one of the targets Liz had spared from being incinerated. I nodded and turned to face the manikin. I brought my arms up and crossed them in front of me, muttered a more complex spell, and snapped my arms out toward the target. A shimmering wall of energy barreled toward it, ripping it to shreds once it reached it.

"I can do much more; those spells were quite simple and only examples." I walked back to the group and slowly released the lights I had turned on. "Professor, could you please leave your containment suit and remove your appearance to us please?"

"Excuse me? What does this have to do with your powers?" He was stuttering slightly.

"I am able to see spirits. I have never encountered an ectoplasmic spirit, though I have read much about them. I wish to see if my powers will also allow me to see you. Is that alright?" apparently Krauss was not used to having the technical terms of the spirit world expressed so calmly, especially when the speaker was not of the spirit world themselves.

"Of course. This shall be an interesting experiment." He opened a few of the valves in his suit; and he hissed out into the air to the shape I had first encountered him in. After a few moments, this shape began to disappear. The team murmured in questions to each other.

Abraham, who knew my powers quite well, came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Do you see him?"

"Not yet. He is still within the stages of appearing. Soon, however, my powers will be tested." I turned my head slightly so I could see him.

He took my hand in his like he had my apartment when they had begun to read each other. "May I watch with you?" he whispered to me.

I nodded, turning my attention yet again to Krauss, who had completely disappeared to everyone but Abraham and I. Slowly but surely, the image of Krauss reappeared to us. First he was just the misty cloud, but then a more definite shape. Soon a completely colored and defined Krauss appeared before the two. He stood only slightly shorter than Abraham, making him around six feet tall. He was a little more robust than Abraham, but nothing like Hellboy. He almost reminded me of Damian in that sense. This brought a single tear rolling down my cheek. Abraham brushed it away with his hand before it had 

reached my chin. Krauss' sandy blond hair was cut in a military fashion from World War II. His blue grey eyes were soft yet observant as they flickered to us.

"Well, can you two see me? I see that Agent Sapien is using his ability to see what you see; quite creative." His voice was much clearer now that it wasn't coming through his containment suit.

"Yes, Professor, we can see you. You can re-appear if you wish now." Abraham answered for me; because if he could see Krauss then of course I could.

"Amazing, this is absolutely amazing. Your powers are quite unique, Cara. You should be proud of what you're capable of." Krauss nodded in affirmation to me.

"Trust me, what I'm capable of is not good." I muttered. Only Abraham heard me, but he knew what I meant; and that I was right.

**Hello! This both halves of idkaname speaking.**

**How do you like it so far? If you have no clue what Dragon Lance (what this crosses with), don't worry. All will be explained when it comes. Why did Abe smile? What will Hellboy say to them about the sparring incident (because you know he'll say something)? Why hasn't Damian appeared to Cara? What is Cara capable of? **

**Please review with your opinions on the questions we have just asked you. We LOVE your input. And we'll probably use it to fill a certain gap n our plot. We reply all reviews.**

**Next update will be in a few days.**

**Sincerely,**

**C M + L W idkaname**


	3. Chapter 3

After I had returned the steel block to its original state, Krauss dismissed us all to get ready for dinner. I kept my uniform pants on but changed into the other shirt I had brought with me: a long sleeved, knee length blue tunic with runes written on all of the hems. I tied my braid into a bun at the nape of my neck.

I walked back to the library, since everyone had neglected to tell me where the dining hall was. When I entered, I saw that Abraham had changed his uniform top to a white button up shirt. He turned toward me at the sound of my entrance and his lips pulled up into a smile again.

"Um, Abraham, I hate to disturb you, but no one ever told me where the dining hall was." As I looked back up at him from the spot on the carpet that I had found rather interesting, Abraham took a few steps forward and toned down his smile until it was just a grin.

"Oh, don't worry; I was just about to stop by your room to tell you that dinner would be starting soon." He finished his crossing of the room until he stood in front of me.

"Thank you for your thoughts, Abraham." I smiled up at him. He angled himself toward the door and offered me his arm, which I accepted. We walked down the hallway not really having a conversation: Abraham was giving me pointers on how not to fall flat on my rear again, although he didn't use that exact phrasing. I walked next to him with my arm in the crook of his, trying not to over think things. I reminded myself that he did this because he was originally from the Victorian era. So yet again, I was chiding myself for my irrationality.

**Abe's POV:**

When Cara walked back into the library, I couldn't help but smile. And for the same reason as earlier today: she was absolutely beautiful. _Abraham Sapien, snap out of it! _ I shouted at myself. I had read from her earlier that she thought of me as her protector, and protectors couldn't have that kind of emotion.

"Um, Abraham, I hate to disturb you, but no one ever told me where the dining hall was." She looked so nervous; constantly glancing between me and the floor. And she had done anything but disturb me when she came in.

"Oh, don't worry; I was just about to stop by your room to tell you that dinner would be starting soon." I walked toward her, prepared to escort her to dinner in a gentlemanly fashion, when my irrational emotions kicked in again.

"Thank you for your thoughts, Abraham." She smiled up at me like a dark angel. Her slightly gold tinted skin shimmered in the light from the chandeliers above, and the burgundy in her eyes seemed to catch fire. I had a fleeting dark thought cross my mind: it would be fantastic to translate the runes on her shirt, and it would be much easier if she wasn't wearing it. I quickly snapped out of it and compromised with my emotions by offering my arm to escort her to dinner.

Trying to keep my mind off of past thoughts, I made idle chatter with her about the sparring match. I made sure, however, not to talk about the end of that said match. Hellboy was probably going to talk to me about it during dinner anyways. She never responded, so I decided to read into what was troubling her mind.

She was chiding herself about thinking that there was a possibility that I was being romantic. Then images flashed through her mind when she thought of me: the first time she saw while underwater in the river (turns out she thought I was a merman, which isn't all that far from icthyo sapien), and when she had fallen asleep against my striped chest. Then when she had embraced me the second time she had seen me when she was thirteen, and when I had caught her when she fell from the tree in the park. But then her thought began to accompany that picture.

_And to think I had a teenage crush on him. He is a protector, not a lover. Anyways, technically I'm an alien. Yeah, I'm an alien with anger issues and a vendetta against my own mother. If he ever fell in love again, it sure wouldn't be with me. _Then her mind returned to the slideshow of memories.

The pictures she thought of now were from today: when I had returned her embrace at her apartment, when she had fallen asleep against me in the car and held my hand well after we had finished reading each other, when I had caught her when she stumbled on the elevator, when I had comforted her in the library, our closeness at the end of the sparring match, and now how I held her arm.

I was so engrossed in her thoughts that I almost didn't realize that we were a foot away from the doors of the dining hall. I shook myself from Cara's mind and opened the door for her. "Thank you, again, Abraham." She smiled up at me again, which stopped me dead in my tracks now that I knew her feelings. She walked smoothly over to Krauss, probably to discuss today's test on her power to see him.

I knew I would have to get this over with sooner or later, so I walked over to where Hellboy was leaning against the wall smirking. "Hey there Abe, old buddy, old pall." He smiled innocently.

"Hellboy," I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the completely illogical that was about to come out of my mouth. "I need your help."

When I looked up from the ground, I saw that his smile had doubled in size. "I'm guessing that our little mage is interested in more than just melting steel blocks!" he nudged me in the shoulder. "Just tell her you're not interested. She's tough enough to take it. But she might start crying again. What was that all about, anyways?"

I looked up at him open mouthed: he thought I didn't like her. "Hellboy, _I'm _the one in love with _her_!" I hissed. "And I read her on the way here: I think she may be in love with me too."

Hellboy looked at me as if I had just said that I had eaten a salmon; either that or something else impossible, ridiculous, and against my nature. When he finally composed himself, he pulled me over to the corner. "One: get her to cal you Abe, not Abraham. Two: ask her on a date, but don't make it sound like one."

I soaked up all of the information before I burst his bubble. "I can't go out anywhere with the way I look!" I tapped my blue head and my collar-like device to prove my point. Last time I got spotted, someone thought that I had a toilet seat around my neck. Not the most pleasant thing to be said while you're on a date.

"Then do what Liz and I do: sit on the rooftops. There are some pretty romantic views of the riverside park from up there."

I nodded and turned when Krauss announced that dinner was being served. The five of us began to seat ourselves around the table. I tried not to sit next to or across from Cara, so that I could have some time to think over what Hellboy had told me to do. But my plans were foiled when Krauss took his usual seat at the head of the table and Hellboy and Liz sat next to each other on his left. This forced Cara and I to sit next to each other on his right. I shot a glare at Hellboy, who just looked away as if he didn't see it. I turned to Cara; who was looking at the ground, seeming very uncomfortable. I placed my hand on her shoulder to get her attention, causing her to look up with a start. "My apologies, Cara; I did not mean to startle you." I pulled out a chair for her, and then pushed it in once she had taken a seat.

Dinner was rather uneventful. Most of the idle chat revolved around Cara and her powers. It was obvious she was not used to being the center of attention; she also appeared to not like it. After dinner, I walked Cara back to her room. When she went to turn the key in the lock, I grabbed her arm to stop her. She whirled around in shock, surprised at my contact.

When her eyes met mine, my mind went almost completely blank. _Almost_; I was still able to say what I needed to. "Um, Cara, I had two questions that I had wanted to ask you." I looked up at her, anticipating her reaction. She simply nodded for me to continue. "Well, for one, I was wondering if you wished to call me Abe instead Abraham. Abraham seems to stiff for friends." I glanced at her hopefully.

"Of course, Abe." Then she paused. "At least Abraham was better than Agent Sapien!" she let out a small, bell like chuckle.

I laughed along with her. Maybe being in love with her would be easier than I thought it would be. "And secondly, I was wondering if you wanted to see the town with me tomorrow night?" I looked down at the marble ground.

Then I felt her warm, soft touch on my arm. I looked up to see her smiling again. "I would love to." She spoke in no more than a whisper, but she meant every word of it.

I took her hand that was still on my arm in my hand and kissed it softly. She didn't jerk back as I had feared she would; but she did flush in embarrassment. "Good night, Cara. Sleep well." I released her hand and quickly walked back to my tank in the library before I did anything stupid.

As I drifted to sleep at the bottom of my tank, I realized that this had been a _very_ interesting day.

**This is both halves of idkaname again! We thank our readers and ask that you please review with your opinions and your answers to these next questions.**

**How will the date turn out? What about Abe's dark thought? Is Cara in love with Abe, or just heeding his wishes? **

**Find out in a few days or less. But remember, we reply all reviews made. We GREATLY value your opinions.**

**Sincerely,**

**C M + L W idkaname**


	4. Chapter 4

I played back everything that had happened recently to try and explain why Abraham Sapien had just kissed me. He had walked me to dinner while I daydreamed about different memories I had had of him. I didn't realize until just before we sat down that he had been reading me while we were walking. But he was being as gentlemanly as ever. And then he walked me back to my room, even though I had assured him that I knew where it was. Once we got to the door, he had grabbed my arm with his cold hand; since he had taken off his glove. He then asked me to call him Abe instead of Abraham. And then he asked me on what I think is a date. Then he kissed my hand. From what I have read, which is from 

_many_ sources; that is not normal etiquette for _any_ time period. This was the first time that I was actually glad that I did not live at home and that my brother was no longer here.

I practically floated into my room and through my shower. Within a few minutes of lying on my bead, I was asleep. I did not dream, for I hadn't since Damian passed. He and I had shared dreams since we were infants. I was awoken by the beeping from the communication piece that Krauss had given to me before dinner. I blinked a few times and glared at the annoying device.

"Shirak." I mumbled and the ring around my neck lit up. I looked back at the device to see what color, thus who, it was who was trying to get a hold of me who knows how early in the morning. The light was blue, so it was Abe. I put in the earpiece and hit the button. "Hello?"

"Cara," he was out of breath and there was a great commotion in the background. "We need your help in the lobby." There was a crash followed by a sting of curses from Hellboy. "Hellboy, don't hurt it! Just get up here quickly."

"Alright." I turned off the device, slipped my uniform on, and grabbed my sword. As I ran down the halls toward the lobby, the sounds of the struggle grew audible. Some of the rooms I passed had the heads of groggy FBI agents who were posted at the B.P.R.D. sticking out of them. As the elevator began to climb, I rested my left hand on the hilt of the sword hanging at my waist.

When the elevator reached the lobby, I saw a red blur too small to be Hellboy dart across in my peripheral vision. Whatever it was, it was avoiding Abe like the plague, not caring about Hellboy, and always running at Liz like she was its savior. And then it saw me. It jumped off the ground, gave a soft caw, and scrambled toward me; its claws not getting much traction on the marble floor.

Realization hit me just before the dragon did. It was Bahia. She careened into my knees, knocking me onto the ground. Then she walked onto my stomach and curled up. I couldn't stifle the giggle that came up as she circled a few times to get comfortable; Bahia always forgot that I was ticklish.

"What's it doing; tickling her to death?" Hellboy asked, taking out one of his guns and pointing it at Bahia.

"No, Hellboy! You'll hurt Cara!" Abe raced across the room to stop Hellboy. He glanced at me and his eyes told me that he knew what Bahia was; my familiar. Hurt a familiar, you hurt the master; or vice versa.

Just before Abe could reach Hellboy, he had pulled the trigger. I rapped my arms around Bahia and mumbled a quick shield spell. A grey wall appeared just in time to stop the chunk of metal from hitting either of us. When I looked up at my teammates, I was clearly visibly shaken.

As soon as he saw that I was alright, Abe did something I never thought he would: he punched Hellboy across the jaw. A small bit of blood trickled out of the side of his mouth. "I told you not to shoot!" he shouted.

I scrambled to my feet, dragon tucked under on arm. I ran to Abe's side and grabbed his arm before he could throw another punch. "He didn't know, Abe. He thought that you meant not to hit me with the bullet." I told him. Bahia was struggling to get away from Abe, but she stopped when she understand that he was a friend with no powers related to water; he just happened to be wet.

Hellboy eyed the small dragon. "It wouldn't make a difference, that thing's a dragon. It would have bounced right off. And it still wouldn't have hurt Cara."

Now it was my turn to shout. "She's just a baby! It would have killed her! That's why she didn't fight you, she doesn't know how. All she knows how to do is fly messages." Bahia bared her teeth at Hellboy to put across the point that she didn't like him for taking a shot at her.

"Oh." He mumbled. "But it wouldn't have hurt you!" he whined.

"This little creature," Abe reached across me to pick up Bahia, who went surprisingly willingly. "This is Bahia, Cara's familiar. Any major pain inflicted on one in a pairing like that is inflicted on the other. Shooting Bahia would have the same effects as shooting Cara." Bahia turned in Abe's grasp to lick his face. He gave a small chuckle.

I relaxed my hold on his arm, but still kept in my grasp. "She likes you." I whispered in his ear.

"Why was she always running after me?" Liz stepped away from the corner to join the group. She slowly extended her hand to touch Bahia's head, which she lowered to allow the gesture.

"She's a red dragon; their main breath weapon is fire." I explained, lightly patting Bahia's rump for her good conduct.

"So she breathes fire?" Liz asked. I did not know if she found the thought of another fire powered being comforting or angering.

"Not yet. She can give off sparks, though. But she is just a baby. Only two years old." Liz nodded and dragged Hellboy back to the elevator. This unfortunately left Abe and I alone; unless you counted Bahia. I was still holding his arm, and he was still holding my dragon.

"This is something I never thought would happen, a fire dragon befriending a fish." Abe muttered as he slowly stroked her shining scales.

"Well, that same fish; as you call yourself, has also befriended an evil princess bent on revenge against her own mother." I slowly slid my hand down Abe's arm, so as not to startle him. I stopped at his hand and wrapped my small fingers around his.

He looked down at our hands, then up at me. A small smiled played across his lips. "You're not an evil princess. A princess, yes; but you're not evil. I'd say more of a chaotic neutral.

I realized that two could play at that game. "And you're not a fish. You're as much a human as I am. Sure, that's only half; but it disproved your fish theory. You can only be half-fish with my logic." I smirked up at him.

_He likes you._ Bahia thought to me.

I gasped and glared at the little reptile nestled in the crook of his arm. "He does not!"

_And you like him._ Her scaly lips pulled up in a smile.

Now I really annoyed. "Again, you are completely and utterly wrong; you overgrown flying lizard."

"What's going on?" Abe asked, glancing between the two of us. The dragon was wearing a smile while I wore a scowl.

"Nothing, we…" I was cut off by Bahia communicating something, not to me, but I heard the mumbling. She was talking to Abe. There was only way that was possible. And that was a way that I had deemed as never going to happen. "Bahia, never do that again!" I hissed at my familiar.

_Sorry._ She whimpered. I could help but feel sorry for her. I did not mean to snap, but it was the first reaction that had come to mind.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bahia. But some people don't like to have random voices popping into their heads." I looked up at Abe, who nodded slightly. He thought I was just trying to teach the hatchling manners. And if that's what he thought, then that would be our excuse.

On the way back to our rooms, Abe bent his head down to whisper in my ear. "You know, you're the first one who has ever held my hand like this. Well, the first in over a hundred years; and the first whom I actually remember." We both knew that I knew about his previous life, and his wife in that life. I also knew that he remembered nothing about it.

"Well, if what's happening tonight is what I think it is, this might not be the only time." I looked up at him, a little scared of what his reaction would be to my rash and straight forward assumptions.

Instead, he smiled down at me. "Well, then let's hope you're right." By this point, we had reached my room. I opened the door and set the already sleeping dragon in one of the chairs. When I turned to say good night to Abe, who stood at the door, I was stopped in my tracks. He was the picture of frustration. His forehead knitted together, his eyes staring at the ground, and biting his bottom lip.

I walked over and rested my hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Abe?" I asked softly.

He looked up and faked a smile, "It's nothing." It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't push it. "Well, good morning." We both smirked. "I will see you in four hours for breakfast. Would you object to me walking you there?"

"Of course not, Abe." I touched his arm again before he turned to leave. I shut the door and crawled back in bed. Not surprised to find a scaly lump taking up the left half of the bed. Now to look forward to what I thought tonight was; which Abe had indirectly confirmed. I only had to wait approximately fifteen hours.

**Idkaname here again. So, what do you think?**

**Here's our standard "ponder and review" questions. What allows Bahia to talk to Abe? How did Abe know about the familiar thing? We don't even have an answer to that one yet. And what was Abe thinking about?**

**As always: we value your time and opinions and will reply all reviews.**

**Sincerely,**

**C M + L W idkaname**


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke again, three hours later to another beeping. Thinking it was my communication device, I looked down at my belt; for I had not taken off my uniform before going back to bed. There was no light, but the beeping continued. Then I realized it was my alarm clock. I groggily turned it off and swung my feet to the ground. I was not a morning person, especially when running on only a few hours of interrupted sleep.

As always, my scaly little friend was already awake and chipper; looking up at me with her black eyes. _I put a bag full of your clothes on the charm table. You can summon it if you want. When's breakfast? I really, truly am hungry; especially with all that running earlier. Why did…_

"Bahia, it is six o'clock in the morning. Let me wake up before you might as well turn into a gnome." I stood up shakily and walked into the sitting room. I sat heavily in one of the chairs before grasping the ring hanging around my neck; the ring held ninety percent of my powers, thus keeping me from losing control. I concentrated on the image of the charm table in my room at the apartment. After a few minutes, I muttered a rather complex but still simple summoning spell. After a second or two, my old leather shoulder sack materialized in front of me. I rummaged around in it, finding most of my shirts and pants shoved in along with the spell components I had neglected to grab the day before. "Thank you, Bahia. Now you go take a bath, you little runt." She nodded and scampered to the bathroom.

I fished out a pair of leggings, a black tunic, and a red under tunic. After getting the under tunic and leggings on, I turned to the mirror that hung on the open bathroom door. The first thing that drew my attention was the five inch scar running down my left shoulder. As I ran my finger down it, memories flashed up as to how I got it almost seventeen years ago.

When my father, Raistlin Majere, came to rescue my brother and I from our mother, who was bent on killing us, a skirmish broke out. The odds weren't very even: the greatest archmage that ever walked our planet, a high cleric, and a _very_ strong warrior against five or six dark knights. The three won, but I was wounded in the conflict. When my step mother, the cleric Crysannia, had retrieved Damian and I, one of the knights had followed her. Lashing out the only way a five year old like me could, with my magic, I hit the knight with a much weaker version of the energy blast that had destroyed the dummy. He ran at me with his sword and managed to slice my shoulder before my uncle, the warrior Caramon, stabbed him from behind.

I snapped back into reality when a dripping wet dragon waddled back into the room and shook the water off of her and onto me. "Hey!" I shrieked jumping from the sudden contact from the cold water. "Oh well." I mumbled as I pulled on the tunic and fastened it around my waist with a red belt.

I walked into the bathroom to fix my braid when an idea hit me. I had already broken the rules of my mother's kind before, and planned on doing it many times again. It was a custom for her people to have the women and girls wear their hair in a braid until they were married. I wasn't going to go all out and leave my hair completely down, but I let it loose in a tight pony tail. If Damian were here right now, he would have been chuckling and then given me a pat on the back for spunk.

My chain of thoughts was then broken by a quick rapping upon the door to my room. I practically ran to it, but composed myself before opening it. Abe stood a few paces back, looking about as perked up as Bahia. After a second or two, I remember how to move and ushered my familiar out the door and shut it behind me. When I turned back to Abe, expecting him to have his arm offered to me again; I found that he hadn't moved and inch and his mouth was hanging slightly open as he stared at me.

Feeling self conscious, I walked over and shut his mouth with my hand. This seemed to snap his from his trance. "Oh, I beg your pardon. I just, was a little flustered by, um, never mind." I had only heard him stumble for words once before, and that was when he asked me onto what I still thought was a date.

"Abe, what was it." I asked. I was worried that he being flustered was a bad thing, and that maybe tonight wouldn't turn out all that well.

"It's just that…" he looked me in the eyes while he searched for words. "I've never seen you with your hair not in a braid." He slowly ran his ungloved hand from the tie in my hair to the ends of a section that rested over my shoulder. "Isn't it against your culture rules?" He kept sliding his hand even slower down my arm.

My mind almost went blank at his touch; _almost._ "Like I care? I have broken and plan on breaking many more rules than just how I tie back my hair. Like what I did last night, when I held your hand without asking permission, that is against one of the rules too."

We shared a chuckle as his fingers entwined themselves with mine. I smiled up at him as he leaned his head down to whisper in my ear. "Well, then I'm glad you're such a trouble maker." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

We walked down the hallway to the dining hall while Bahia ran circles around us, once or twice tripping herself or one of us. When we opened the door, we were the only ones there. "I thought at least one of the others would have been here by now." I muttered as I looked at the watch on my right wrist.

"They should be." Just as Abe finished, his and my communication devices went off. They were both flashing green, Krauss.

I answered mine first. "Yes?"

"Ah, Cara, Agent Sapien; Agent Sherman, Hellboy and I are sorry to say that we will not be able to join you today. Mr. Manning has sent us to retrieve another recruit, but this one lives in Florida, so it might take us awhile. Keep an eye on the disturbances board and keep training while we're away. I do not feel the need to add a request for no monkey business, for the large ape-like monkey is here with me." I thought I heard something in the background that sounded like Hellboy saying that he had heard that. "Well, that is all."

I turned to Abe with slight shock played across features. "Is that normal?"

He shook his head in denial as he led me toward the table. I sat next to him in the seats we had occupied at dinner as Bahia jumped into the seat Krauss had occupied. Abe chuckled slightly when Bahia nearly toppled out of the chair and then brought her head up to see if anyone had seen her clumsiness. "Is she always like this?" he asked, ignoring the playful glare the dragon in question gave him.

"Yes; if not, she is acting like a gnome." I laughed along with him.

Breakfast was as uneventful as dinner, but with less people. Abe tested his power on Bahia and found that it worked, and Bahia continued to hone her ability to converse with Abe. After I had returned the stuffed and sleepy reptile to my room, Abe and I walked to the training room, again being hand in hand. We avoided hand to hand combat, since the end result of our last sparring match still had a twinge of awkwardness to it. I worked on my flips and tumbles while Abe nearly knocked the stuffing out of a punching bag. He may have a light build, but he was deceptively strong and fast.

We returned to the dining hall for lunch and then said our goodbyes until seven o'clock that evening; which is when Abe said he would retrieve me from my room to look around the town with him. As soon as I was left to myself, I rummaged through the bag I had summoned earlier in search of something that I had wished to give Abe for a long time. After I had found it and put it on my dresser, I decided to use five of the six hours I had to catch up on my sleep. I once again found a scaly lump inhabiting the left side of my bed.

I was once again awoken by the beeping of my alarm clock. I was not as groggy as I had been in the morning, so I was able to jump straight into the list of things I had to do in the next hour. I took a quick shower, letting the warm later soothe my muscles and my worries for tonight. Then I went to my bag of clothes to try and find something relatively normal. I settled with a turquoise baby-doll tunic and jeans. I put my hair into a pony-tail again, still not wanting to go all out and leave my wavy hair completely down. Then I returned to my bag to unpack everything into the dresser in the corner of my room. After sorting through two thirds of the bag, I found what I had been looking for while emptying the bag. I pulled out the leather and silver cord and threaded it through the top of the charm that rested on top of the dresser. When I finished, I still had ten minutes until seven. Walking through my room one more time to make sure I hadn't forgot anything; I went against my previous judgment and slipped a dagger into the holster inside my left boot.

Then I heard the already familiar quick rap upon my door. "Stay, Bahia. Make sure no one breaks."

_Don't do anything rash, Cara. You still have rules; if not your mother's then at least your brother's. _Bahia reminded me as she climbed up into one of the chairs by the fireplace in the sitting room.

I nodded and opened the door. I let out a slight gasp when I saw Abe; it was the first time I had seen him completely in modern clothes. He had a white button-up shirt tucked into almost black jeans. But he was not completely normal aside from appearance; he still had to wear his gill collar, and he wore his leather gloves for convenience. "Hello, Abe." I managed to get out around my shock.

"Hello, Cara. You certainly have grown up since I last saw you." He chuckled through his last comment.

I glanced down at the ground. The last time he saw me, when I was thirteen, I was a bit of a tomboy. The jean style I was wearing now I would not have gone anywhere near and I would borrow Damian's t-shirts. "Well, it has been nine years. But I do remember from back then a comment you once made. How you had wanted to walk amongst humans again and fit in. Do you still wish for that to happen?" I looked up at him from the ground.

"Of course, Cara. I've always wanted to be normal again. But I gave up a long time ago." He shook his head in sadness.

I rested my palm on his cheek to hold his gaze. He quickly reached up and touched my hand before meeting my eyes. "You shouldn't have given up so soon." I whispered. "Here, this may help you in your search." I reached into my pocket and drew out the pendant.

His brow furrowed in confusion, but he took the pendant and his gloved hand and fingered it a few times. I moved my hand to the collar device and began to go through the steps he had shown me to take it off. He grabbed my hand firmly in his, startling me. "Cara, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me." He nodded and began to unfasten the other side while I continued. After the collar was off, I took the pendant from his hand and reached up to clasp it around his neck. I was careful not to hit his gills, since he had told me before that it is quite painful.

"What…" he began, but I put a finger to his lips.

"Give it a moment." I whispered as I took a step back from him.

The transformation began nearest the cord on his neck. His skin turned from its usual blue and black to a light brown and then to a light tan. This spread across his whole neck and head, dissolving his gills as well. His usually sleek head became covered with a modern cut of black hair that edged just above his green eyes. I saw the skin near his wrists change to a pale tan as well.

He let a gasp and took a step back as well. He pulled off his gloved to look at his completely normal hands, completely webbing free. "Cara, what just happened?"

"It's a transformation charm. I used the picture you gave me last time I saw you; but Damian and I modernized it a bit. You are exactly like you were before the accident; you're completely human. And your powers are subconscious, so you'll have to concentrate to use them." I gave the most basic description that I could.

"Thank you." He whispered. His bright green eyes began to soften with moisture. "How long will it last?" he met my eyes for the first time since I put the pendant on him.

I stepped forward to show him. "You can either just take off the whole pendant, or flip this cover down." I pointed it out with my finger. "It will last as long as you don't do one of those two." I looked up at him from the pendant. "Well, let's go enjoy the city as normal people. Well, as normal as an alien and a man under a transformation charm can be." We shared a chuckle as he offered me his arm, which I accepted.

We walked in silence to the building's garage, where Abe turned to me with a smile on his now pale pink lips. "Cara, I have a surprise for you, so close your eyes."

I shot him a questioning look, but still complied. I let my eyes close slowly and stood as still as possible. I felt Abe let go of my arm and whoosh of air as he walked behind me. Then his now warm hands closed around the top of my arm as he began to lead me into the garage. I couldn't stop the shiver that went through my body at his warm touch.

"What was that for?" He joked in my ear. Oh, no; he had noticed my reaction.

"Um, I'm so used to your hands being cold, but now they're warm. I guess it startled me." I said the first thing that came to mind; since my mind was, as always, going blank under his touch.

I felt him nod as he came to a stop. "Now, Cara, I know you would not expect this of me; so I assure you that what you're about to see was not originally my idea. And I haven't ever taken it to the city, since I do, or at least used to, stand out a bit."

I was really confused before Abe whispered in my ear for me to open my eyes. In front of me was a sleek blue Ford GT. Now, I wasn't much of a car person, but Damian had been, and he had told me that this was "the perfect blend of a sports car and a muscle car." Whatever that meant. "This is your car?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, it is." When he saw me hesitate at the door after he had already gotten in, he caught my eyes again. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" I voiced mock insult, causing him to chuckle. I opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat before shutting the door and fastening the seatbelt in one swift motion.

He chuckled again when I jumped at the sound of the car roaring to life. I shot him a slightly annoyed look, making him laugh even more. I gave up trying to be serious and laughed along with him as we pulled out of the front gate of the B.P.R.D.

The ride was mainly spent with Abe asking me about the modern mannerisms; most questions I didn't even know. Then we tried to come up with something to do that Abe was used to so that he wouldn't feel too out of place. We settled on coffee and then a walk in the park.

Abe parked his car in a public lot around the corner from a coffee shop Liz used to go to all the time, that way we could walk around a bit. Instead of offering me his arm, he reached out his hand for mine. I took it happily. We walked down the sidewalk only receiving a few glances.

"So, how much are you enjoying being normal?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm enjoying this greatly. Does it always feel like this?" he asked.

"Like what? Oh, you mean to be almost ignored? Yes, it usually is. Well, unless it was Damian and I walking around; people would always do a double take to make sure their vision wasn't going blurry." We chuckled again as we entered the coffee shop.

"How about we get our coffee and then take it to the park, that way we can walk around longer." It seemed that Abe really wanted to take advantage of his normalness.

"Sure." I smiled up at him.

We ordered our coffee and then made our way to the park. We passed very few pedestrians before we decided to sit at a bench by a small pond.

"We better make sure you don't fall in. I won't be as helpful this time." I gave him another annoyed look before laughing along with him.

"I won't. And even if I did, I can get myself out now. You know; this is the most I've ever heard you laugh." I mused out loud.

"I guess it is." There was a comfortable silence before Abe wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I started slightly, but immediately relaxed into his touch. "There is something that I've wanted to try since I asked you to come to the city with me."

At that, he put his hand beneath my chin and turned my face toward his. He slowly brought his head down toward mine when it suddenly clicked in my head what he was going to do. I thought of stopping him, that I had no feelings for him, or that I was dreaming. But then I gave into my long dormant feeling for my perpetual savior. Just before his lips met mine, he whispered the last thing I thought I would ever hear him say: "I love you, Cara Majere." I would have replied, but his lips pressed gently onto mine. I slowly slid my hand up his arms, again so as to hint him to my intentions and not startle him. While my hands moved up, his moved down to my waist, pulling me closer to him. When my hands reached his neck, I quickly moved the cover on his pendant. He quickly turned back into the Abraham Sapien that I had known since I was a little girl drowning in a river.

The change caused him to break the kiss. "Why did you do that?" he wasn't angry like I thought he might be. "I thought you would prefer for me to kiss you as a human than as a walking, talking fish." He laughed at himself.

"Because," I looked down at the ground as I searched my mind for the right words for something I thought I would never say, especially not to Abe. "Because I would rather kiss the Abraham Sapien I fell in love with." I looked back at him, anticipating his reaction.

He smiled down at me before bringing his head down to mine again. We kissed again, but this time it seemed to have more meaning. One of his hands cupped my cheek while the other stayed at my waist. My hands intertwined with themselves behind his neck. He slowly leaned me against the bench and was moving his hand from my face to my waist when we both heard something move in the woods across the pond from us.

I broke the kiss first and reached to touch my left boot; ensuring that my dagger was still in place. Abe looked at me with question in his eyes before he realized what I had put into the sheath. He cursed under his breath for not having the foresight to grab one of his knifes as well.

Since I was the only one who was armed, I approached the sound first. Abe stayed a few paces behind me. I knew that I could disarm whoever was here; Abe would be able to easily incapacitate them.

In the slight distance, I heard a bow being drawn. I turned to Abe to pull him down, but I was too slow. An arrow whizzed passed my right arm and hit Abe in the stomach. "No!" I shrieked. I ran to Abe and caught him before he hit the ground. I carefully laid him on my lap and began to examine the arrow sticking out of his chest.

I carefully unbuttoned his shirt and took out my dagger to cut a line from the hem to the arrow so the shirt would not hit it when I removed it. The projectile had sunk in a good two and a half inches. "We need to get you back to head quarters." I told him. His face showed that he was obviously in pain, but he hadn't even called out in pain when he was hit.

"Krauss won't be back yet." He managed to whisper.

"I know." I murmured. I placed one hand on his forehead and the other around the ring that hung on my neck. I concentrated on my room as hard as I could and quickly mumbled the transportation spell I had learned last year. When I opened my eyes, we were in the sitting room. Bahia was looking like she could have turned as white as a frost dragon. "Bahia, get some gauze." I commanded firmly. She bounded into my room to retrieve it from the bag. I turned my eyes to Abe; which he met with his own. We just held each other's eyes for a moment before I spoke in no more than a whisper: "Do you trust me?"

"With my life and my heart." He whispered back.

I quickly kissed his lips before I turned to the arrow. I carefully grasped the shaft in one hand and rested my other hand on his chest. I mumbled a quick spell to numb him and then began to carefully pull out the arrow. It had hit below his ribcage, so I didn't have to worry about it loosing the arrowhead. Keeping my hand on his chest, I made sure that the arrow hadn't punctured any vital organs; but it had. I quickly removed the arrow and put it on the ground. I held out my hand to Bahia for the gauze. Once she gave it to me, I pressed it onto the wound. "Now go get the wrapping material and my spell component bag."

_Cara, you're not strong enough to heal him. You'll end up d…_

"Go!" I shouted. The little red dragon sprinted back into my room.

"How bad is it?" Abe asked.

"Shh, don't talk. It will be alright." I moved my finger to his lips. Talking was not a good idea for him at that moment.

"That means it's bad." But he didn't say anymore. He just leaned his head back onto the ground and let out a light breath.

Then Bahia returned with the wrapping strips. I unrolled them around the gauze tightly before grabbing the spell components bag. In order to make it more comfortable for Abe, I transported him onto the bed in the adjoining room. I drew out of the bag the piece of rose quartz and held it in the hand that I carefully laid on the gauze. I held the other one tightly around the ring. I sat next to Abe and scrunched my eyes tight. I spoke the most complicated incantation I had ever used. It was supposedly out of my abilities, and leaving the guidelines of one's powers can lead to death of oneself; but I didn't care. If I failed, then Abe would die. And I would rather join him then live without him.

After I finished, it felt like all my energy was floating out of me into the air. I looked at Abe's face to see his eyes open and looking at me. "I love you, Cara." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Abraham Sapien." That was all I managed to say before I collapsed onto Abe's chest and slipped under the oppressing darkness.

**This is both halves of idkaname again.**

**So, what do you think? Who shot the arrow? Who were they aiming at, Abe or Cara? Will Abe be alright? What will happen to Cara since she left her ability levels?**

**The answers to these and other questions will appear in a few days with chapter 6. If you have your own answers for these questions, or any comments on the story: shoot us a review or a message.**

**Sincerely,**

**C M + L W idkaname.**


	6. Chapter 6

I partially opened my eyes and saw that I was no longer on my bed, but in a breeze swept field. I opened my eyes completely and saw that the field was about the size of a baseball field and was filled with lush grass and wildflowers. Around the edge of the field were willows and oaks swaying in the light breeze. I turned my head to look behind me and saw something I had wished to see for over a year; Damian was sitting on a rock near the edge of the clearing.

I struggled to me feet and walked as swiftly as I could without falling to my brother's side. "Damian!" I threw my arms around his neck. Then I realized you can't hug a ghost unless… "How many of us are dead?" I slid my arms to his shoulders so I could look in his eyes.

"Cara, my dear sister, we both are." he saw the tears begin to fall down my cheeks. "Hush, Cara, just listen to me." I nodded weakly. "You can go back, Cara; you have the strongest tie possible to the living. Or should I say one of the living?" a smile lit up with youthful yet serious face.

"Abe…" I murmured. "He made it!" I cried out and hugged my brother again. He rubbed slow circles on my back like he had since we were little children. "He's still alive. Oh thank Paladine he survived." I whispered against Damian's shoulder.

"Yes, he did. But you didn't. You have only a short time to return, so you best be going." When I clung tighter to him, he understood what I meant. "Don't worry, Cara; I'll come to visit you soon. But I have missions of my own to complete in this life." I nodded against his neck. "And will you please tell father that I'm alright… and that I miss him." Tears began to flow down Damian's cheeks as well.

"He misses you too, you know. He's had Flint and I searching for you ever since you were, were… well, you know." I began to laugh and cry at the same time now, remembering our usually cynical father tearing up and being at a loss of words.

"And when you go back, you'd better give Abraham the you-know-what and explain everything. I hope he's a good man; but even if he is, he's nowhere near good enough for my little sister." He laughed and then kissed my forehead. We may be twins, but with that one minute head-start from me, he always looked out for me like an older brother; probably because my powers were harder to control, as were my emotions. And because I had been a frail young child, much like our father. Coincidentally, he had also been the younger twin, a minute younger than our uncle, Caramon.

I nodded and stood when Damian did. He led me to a tree with a forked trunk. In between the main branches, the light seemed to bend and shimmer. "I'll miss you, Damian." I whispered over my shoulder to my brother who I was about to lose, again.

"I already miss you, Cara." He said as he gently pushed me through the portal back to the world of the living.

Lights flashed all around me and I had to close my eyes from the brightness. The ring hanging around my neck began to burn and I clasped it in my hand. Then it felt like I was being punched by someone as 

strong as Hellboy on every inch of my body. Then it all stopped. My lungs took in a sharp intake of breath, causing me to moan in pain. Then something underneath me moved; I remembered that I had collapsed onto Abe before I had… died. My eyes fluttered open and I saw the smiling face of the person whose love had allowed me to come back from the grave.

"Cara!" he gasped. He shifted underneath me quickly so that I was cradled in his arms against his chest. "Oh, Cara, I thought I had lost you." Before I could respond, his lips were on mine. It was much more urgent then the kisses at the park, but just as loving.

As we slowly broke apart, I looked up into his big blue and black eyes and prepared to tell him all of the truth. "Likewise. And you did lose me Abe; I did die. I was in this meadow place and Damian was there. He told me that I could come back because, because; Abe, what I'm about to tell you might startle you. But I swear it is true." I took a deep breath and thought of a way to explain it all. "Are you familiar with the term 'soul mates'?"

"Of course. But what does that have to do with…" he looked down at me with sudden understanding in his eyes. "What you mean to say is that, we're…"

"Not in that exact terminology or mechanics; but it was closest comparison I could come up with." I took another deep breath and looked down from his gaze. "The deities of my home, and the demigods like me, are occasionally matched with someone called their 'heart's shepherd.' That's what you are. In an instance like this, it is impossible for me to fall in love with another. Not that I would want to." I teased, returning my eyes to his.

Abe pulled me closer to him and rested his forehead against mine. "This is the best news you could ever have told me beside what you told me last night." I smiled but knew he wasn't being completely honest. That may be the truth for what he wanted for us, but not what he wanted in general. He still longed for something that his wife from his past life could not give him, and something I couldn't either. But now it was for scientific reasons rather than an inability, I think.

"And I have something to give you that officially gives my heart to you." I pulled away from him. I looked down to the ring around my neck. I reached inside it and pulled out a small emerald from a groove near the back. I leaned forward towards him again and slid the stone in behind the one in his pendant. There was a bright flash of light, but everything soon settled.

Abe leaned his head down toward mine and our lips met again. He slid his hands to the small of my back and back of my neck while mine made their way up his arms. Soon I found that he was leaning me down into the bed and following suit. A few warnings went off in my head, but ignored them; for I was too wrapped up in the kiss. Only did I listen to them when his hand started to explore beneath the back of my shirt. I broke the kiss and seized his hand in my own and removed it from under my shirt. "Abe," I cautioned. "Could you cool it a little, sparky?" I laughed. It was something Damian had picked up from comic books and had used it to describe someone who was over eager about something. I thought that Abe was matching that description perfectly.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Cara. I guess I got sort of, carried away." He began to lean back, but I tightened my hold on his shoulders to keep him still.

"It's alright. I just got a little startled." He nodded and quickly pressed his lips back onto mine. After a moment or two, he did one of the last things I thought he would after I partially reprimanded him: he deepened the kiss. Now, I had never done any of this before, so I was just following his lead. It was probably the most enjoyable thing in the world; knowing that Abe cared for me this way and that I was able to care for him back without having to lie to him about my feelings.

Just as Abe's hand had snaked back under my shirt and was starting to move it upward, a deep and full hearted laughter erupted from the sitting room. Abe broke the kiss and looked to the sound. He turned about as white as his shirt from last night and quickly rolled away from me. This was also the first time I noticed that he had his collar device on. I leaned my head back to see what the sound had come from that had caused such an odd reaction from Abe. I gasped and covered my face with my hands before the unwelcome visitor could see me turn as red as my familiar.

It was Hellboy. "My, oh my; is this what you two have been up to while we were away? But I thought the dragon said something about you guys being dead." He let loose another hearty laugh. "I think you two were _very_ much alive." I groaned and curled up into a ball. But from where I was lying, I could still see Abe throw Hellboy a death glare.

Since I obviously wasn't going to say anything, Abe stepped up to cover our reputations against our annoying and fantastical teammate. "Nothing like that happened! And one of us was dead; Cara gave her life to save me, but was given a chance to come back. Someone took a shot at us last night while we were in the park, I was hit, and Cara used a spell far too powerful to heal me and wound up killing herself. But then she saw her brother and he told her that she had the strongest tie with the living possible, and that she was allowed a second chance. And what you so_ rudely_ walked in on was my reaction to news that Cara gave me; news that I shall not tell you unless she agrees." I had seen out of the corner of my eye the look that Hellboy had given Abe when he had mentioned news. Abe turned to me for an answer to his conditions. I shook my head furiously, still covering my face. "Then there you have it."

I finally had control of myself and so I sat up to face Hellboy. "Well, what did you want?" I sounded just as angry as I felt.

"Well, your familiar thing said something about you guys being dead, so Krauss sent me to check on you. And we also found that our mission was a hoax; there was no recruit and Manning's signature was forged." Hellboy never wiped his smirk off his face, and it was getting kind of annoying. "Hey, Abe, what's around your neck?" Oh great, Hellboy had noticed the pendant. This was going to be interesting.

I decided to answer, since Abe knew about as much about it as Hellboy did. I let out a sigh to prove my impatience. "It's a transformation charm I gave Abe last night. It allows him to become human for as long as he wants. He used it so we could walk around the city." I didn't mind mentioning the date; since I was pretty sure Hellboy had something to do with it.

Hellboy just nodded and walked out of the room. "Well, I'll see you two love birds at breakfast in a few hours." Abe and I didn't move until we heard the door shut and the lock turn.

I fell back onto the bed from my sitting position and groaned. Abe quickly darted to my side and lightly grasped my shoulders."I'm so sorry, Cara. I'll speak to him about this later." He let out a low growl before I put my finger to his lips.

"Shh, Abe; it's alright."I tried to stifle the yawn coming up; but failed miserably. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep for the few hours that I can." Abe nodded and began to move away, but then stopped.

"I'll go back to my tank; unless you of course, you_ want_ me to stay." I nodded and smiled before moving to the dresser. I pulled out the loose fitting pants and the black camisole that I usually wore to bed.

When Abe shot me a questioning look, I shrugged. "What? I don't really want to sleep in jeans that have your bloodstains on them." He nodded and hopped off the bed. He pulled off his bloodstained jeans to reveal his black water shorts that he wore when in his tank. I laughed slightly at his apparent permanent readiness to enter the water.

I quickly changed in the bathroom and walked back to the bed. Abe let out a soft whistle before I lightly slapped him in the head and slipped into bed. "You know," he whispered in my ear. "This is the first time in over one hundred years I've ever slept in a bed; especially with someone else."

His cool breath tickled my ear as I responded as nonchalantly as possible. "Well, then I bid you to sleep well." At that I slipped into a light slumber.

I awoke to the simultaneous sound of my alarm clock and Abe jumping about a foot off the bed. I laughed as I turned off the clock and slid out of bed. Abe laughed nervously as he joined me in the sitting room; he had is jeans draped over his arm. "Well, I best be getting back to my room." I nodded before he gave me a quick kiss on the lips as he walked to and out the door.

Just then, Bahia trotted in from the bathroom, having already taken her bath. _At least nothing actually _happened_ between you two. I might have had to bite him for your brother's sake._

I nodded as I went to the bathroom to follow the hatchling's example and take a bath. I stepped out feeling a little better. I quickly dressed and prepared to leave for breakfast when I decided to grab the arrow to show it to Krauss. Maybe he would be able to gather more information than I already knew.

When I opened the door, Abe was there; of course. We walked to breakfast in silence, our minds both off on different tracks. When we entered the dining hall, I veered off to the left to talk to Krauss. I pulled him aside to show him the arrow. "Professor, this is the arrow that hit Abe in the stomach last night."

I handed it to him carefully; for one scratch from the tip on me and the poison would kill me, again. "I see, Cara. You did a good job removing it. The dragon told me what you did to save Agent Sapien; and I'm proud of you. It took great courage and belief to do that."

"Or something else." I smiled down toward the ground.

Krauss sighed as if he knew what I was talking about, but I made sure not to acknowledge so as not to raise suspicions. "And, Cara; there was something that I have discovered recently that I think you might want to know." I raised an eyebrow in question and conveying for Krauss to continue. "Well, I have learned that Hellboy is, well; he's your cousin Cara."

"My what?!"


	7. Chapter 7

I blindly walked over to lean against the wall. I only half registered Liz coming over to stand beside me. "What's wrong, Cara? You look like you saw a ghost. Wait…" she paused to find a better wording. "Well, you know what I mean, right?"

I nodded and slumped my head back against the wall. "Ugh!" I moaned. "I would much rather keep up the mild mutual hatred; but no!" I stole a glance at the new-found cousin in question. "Liz, can you keep a secret?" I said, rolling my head to face her; hoping my face would portray my desire to keep the whole issue under lock and key.

She nodded. "But if you're talking about the thing between you and Abe; I already know." She shrugged as if it was yesterday's news; which it probably was.

"Is it that obvious?" I got another nod from Liz. "Well, that's not the problem at hand." I took a moment to collect my wits. "Hellboy is my cousin." I sighed.

Liz clamped her hand over her mouth to halt the giggles, but some made it to my ears. "That's going to be interesting!" she joked after she had control of herself.

"I know." I huffed as I shrugged away from the wall to standby Abe; who was, unfortunately, talking with Hellboy. I stood slightly behind Abe so as to keep as much space between Hellboy and I as possible. Now I had two good reasons not to look at the aggravating red demon.

And Hellboy began to destroy one of those reasons. "Hey, Cara," I looked up at him, but refused to make eye contact. "I'm sorry about this morning. I should have knocked. And laughing was a bad idea; even though it was _pretty _funny."

"It's alright, Hellboy. I shouldn't have reacted as badly. We're all adults here, after all." I managed to give him a weak smile.

"But the maturity levels range from Professor to infant." Abe grumbled.

I tilted my head to look up at him with a smirk. "And where would I fit into that spectrum?" I knew where Damian would but me, so I wanted to see if Abe agreed.

"Early adulthood: you're level-headed, determined, and considerate; but you have your moments." He shrugged. Then he looked down at me with an identical smirk on his face. "Where do _you_ think _I_ fit that spectrum?"

I looked down and bit my lip while I thought. He was more mature than me, but nowhere near Krauss. Then it hit me. "I think the proper placement would be a 170 year old ichthyo sapien who is about to have his seat taken by a certain red dragon hatchling."

Abe whirled around to glare at the scaly perpetrator while Hellboy and I laughed our heads off. "I think that was one of your moments, kid." He managed to say in between laughing fits. He was cracking up so hard that he began to tear up.

I nodded before I collected myself enough to go apologize to Abe. I walked over to him and slowly slid my hand up his arm. "Still sure you love me?" I whispered in his ear.

"Absolutely positive." He gave me a quick squeeze. "By the way, when are you going to tell Hellboy that he's your cousin?" when he looked down at meI could tell he was completely serious.

I gave him a light shove in the chest that did nothing. "When did you read me?!" I hissed.

"I didn't; Krauss told me." Abe knew quite well that I didn't like to be read without giving my permission.

"After breakfast. I know that there are legends about the Queen of Darkness being the older sister of the Prince of Sheol; but I thought it was only that, a legend. I wonder how he's going to react." I mused out loud.

"Laugh." Abe said simply as he plucked a squirming Bahia from his seat.

I nodded and took my seat next to him as others began to seat themselves. Breakfast was as uneventful as the day before; well, except for Bahia's constant complaining. After breakfast, Hellboy was the first to leave. I sprinted after him to catch up. " Hellboy, wait!"

He turned around just in time for me to crash into him. "Oh, sorry, kid."

I nodded and took a step back from him. "Hellboy, there's something that Krauss told me that you should know." I took a deep breath to steady myself. "You're, my cousin." I stated as simply as I could.

"Okay." He breathed as he ran his non-stone hand over his head. "How'd that happen?" he looked absolutely confused.

"Your father, the Prince of Sheol, was the younger half brother of my mother, the Queen of Darkness." He nodded; apparently he was familiar with the legends of my mother.

"He may have been my creator, but he wasn't my father, My father was Professor Brunttenholm." He stubbornly crossed his arms across his chest. "But I know what you mean. Don't think I'm going to treat you any different." I nodded. "But it's good to know, cuz." He playfully pulled the end of my braid. "Take that back, I'm going to keep calling you kid."

I was about to respond when our communication devices let loose a continuous, shrill whistle. Hellboy reached over and hit a button on mine to turn off the sound. "Thanks."

I would have said more, but he cut me off. "Go get your sword thing and meet us in the garage. Run as fast as you can." He pushed me towards my room as he turned toward his. I sprinted down the hallway. Bahia joined me half-way down the hall; her full-body leaps equal to my stride. "Angsana." I said as when the mahogany door came into view. I opened the door as I slid past, and then rushed in behind Bahia. I snatched up my sword and my two daggers; I was glad that I had worn my uniform to breakfast. "Stay!" I ordered my familiar as I raced out the door.

_That's the last thing I'm going to do! _She shouted in my head. She had taken to the air to keep up with me. In her mouth was my spell components bag and the satchel that held her armor. _You're going to need my help._

I sighed, but relented, as I took my bag from her. We barreled into the garage and saw Abe, Liz, and Krauss climbing into the back of a black garbage truck. We darted between the vehicles to reach them. When we got to the vehicle, Abe held out his hand to help me in to the truck; which was more like a control room on wheels than anything else. When he saw Bahia fly in behind me, his face became utterly perplexed. "I thought you said she couldn't fight?"

"She can't; but she makes a _very_ good distraction." I looked out the door and saw Hellboy and Mr. Manning rushing toward us. I slid into the seat next to Abe to give them room. As soon as they jumped in and shut the door, the technical fortress began to move. Bahia yelped as she fell to the ground. I too was caught off guard and tumbled onto Abe's lap. He gave me a small smile as he steadied me in my own seat. "What exactly are we doing?" I finally asked.

"We are addressing a paranormal disturbance in the park in the city." Krauss answered. For some reason, I was just as confused as I was before I asked the question.

Apparently that opinion was painted on my face, because Hellboy translated for me. "Beat up evil things."

I nodded as I began to help Bahia into her armor. We reached the park quickly and we all jumped out of the back of the truck. I turned the communication device on my belt to the open channel setting the way Krauss had shown me. Then a familiar and equally terrifying sent hit my and Bahia's noses. My eyes widened in fear as I stopped in my tracks. Abe turned to me and opened his mouth to speak when I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down to the ground. The others followed suit as a barrage of arrows flew through where our heads had been. "Orcs!" I shouted. "Watch your back, I don't want to lose you again." I whispered to Abe as I moved away.

I reached into the spell components bag on my belt and pulled out a clear piece time. "Magine Shirak!" I shouted as I tossed the item into the air. It began to glow a bright off white as it hovered about ten feet off the ground. The disgusting creatures from my home world became visible from the shadows.

The others took this as a cue to attack. Abe let off only two shots from his hand gun and two orcs had fallen to the ground dead. Hellboy took out one of the many guns from his belt and blew the head off of a nearby enemy. I threw a dagger through the throat of one of the creatures. But before we could attack anymore, the scratchy voice of one of the orcs began to chant a spell. Soon all of our and the orcs' weapons were flying into the treetops.

"Lovely." Liz sighed as she dropped into a stance in front of an advancing enemy.

"I'll take care of their mage." I called as I raced toward where the voice had come from. Standing there was a scarred and putrid elder orc in the brown robes of one who hadn't even taken their test of high sorcery yet. "You've got to be kidding me!" I laughed at him.

"How dare you laugh at who soon be mage! Your trick could be done by kender." He mocked in broken common.

"I happen to be the second most powerful mage of our world. And I know a kender who can do _this…_" I curled my fingers and extended them toward the orc. "Serpicatun mortstrang!" I hissed. The tree branches near my target turned into snakes and began to strangle him. As I began to turn to return to the others, a slimy hand wrapped itself around my throat.

I shrieked despite myself and struggled as best I could as the orc lifted me off the ground and turned me to face him. "Greeting, princess." He sneered.

"Get your hand off my cousin!" Hellboy shouted as his stone fist crushed the orc's skull.

I landed on my feet and immediately turned and vaulted to attack an orc who was sneaking up behind Abe. One of my legs landed on his shoulder while the other wrapped around its neck. I arched backwards and braced my hands on its back, then separated my legs; effectively breaking its neck. I pushed off of it and stood up from the ground.

We all looked around and saw that all eight orcs were dead. Bahia trotted up to me and sat down at my feet. There was orc blood spattered all over her armor. _That was easy!_ She smiled up at me.

**Sorry it took longer than usual to update. Half of us (C M) was on vacation this weekend. In a few hours, we will also have chapter 8 up for this. But we also need to update some of our stories.**

**Why were the orcs sent? Who sent them? Who's the only mage more powerful than Cara?**

**Find out in a few hours. As always, your input (reviews) are cherished and always replied.**

**Sincerely,**

**C M + L W idkaname**


	8. Chapter 8

The team began to question as I scoured the remains. I was looking for my mother's emblem somewhere on their armor, and I found it. I tore the medal from around the orc's neck and walked back to the others.

"Are you alright?" Abe whispered when I stepped next to him. I nodded before I handed the seal to Krauss.

He took it in his glove and looked it over a few times. "Tahk…"

"Stop!"I shouted to cut him off. It was a bad idea to say my mother's true name in front of me. That was how I nearly lost control of my powers nine years ago. "It's not a good idea to say her name. The best way to go about it is to just call her the Dark Queen." Abe nodded, remembering what happened before.

"Oh, yes of course. The Dark Queen apparently sent these orcs to kill somebody on this team. Most likely the target was Hellboy or Cara. We need to narrow that down and find out why." I gave a slight snort at Krauss' indecision as to the target and the motive.

"Me; she was trying to finish what she started by killing me. When all but Abe and Bahia turned to me in confusion, I sighed and answered as quickly as I could to beat the tears. "My mother, the Dark Queen, sent a mercenary who killed my twin brother, Damian, last winter." I drew in a shaking breath as Abe moved to my side to comfort me.

We heard a slight rustle behind us that was too small to be an enemy, so we ignored it. "Sindri began to think that we would be too late, but I knew we would not be disappointed." Came a rasping hiss from the darkness. All but I jumped about a foot clear into the air.

"Father!" I cried as I turned and ran toward his voice. I saw a pale yellow light bob up and down in a wave as it came nearer. After a few moments, a black cloaked figure holding a light-tipped staff walked out of the trees. Behind him came a short, purple clad figure with long black hair. "Sindri!"

"Cara!" Sindri cried. The kender mage ran past my father to hug me around my waist. I tousled his hair while he clung to me. "Who are all the weird people starring at us? Are they agents for the Dark Queen too?" he whispered conspiratorially.

"No, you silly kender! They're agents, true, but for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense." I laughed when his child-like face scrunched up in confusion. "They're scientists for the supernatural. That includes you and me."

"So you're an experiment or something?" he was still just as confused.

"No, she is an agent, too." Abe answered as he stepped toward Sindri and extended his gloved hand. "I'm Abraham Sapien, a fellow agent and old friend of Cara's. You must be Sindri Suncatcher, the first kender mage and Cara's father's apprentice."

Sindri shook his hand tentatively. "How do you know so much about me?"He asked timidly. Sindri was one of only two kenders to ever admit that he was afraid. And he knew that other one, Tasslehoff 

Burfoot, from his occasional visits to the tower where Sindri and my father and his family lived. He would either visit with my uncle, Caramon Majere, or my father's old companion, Tanis Half-Elvin.

"I 'read' a lot." Abe removed one of his gloves to show Sindri his hand.

"So you 'read' me?" The kender was now a cross between frightened, amazed, and annoyed.

"No, Sindri, he read me; and has done soon many occasions." I separated self from the pointy-eared ball of pent up energy and approached my father. "What brings you to Earth, Father?"

He pulled back his hood to reveal his long silver and gold hair, golden skin, and hourglass shaped amber brown eyes. "I came to warn you, my child. Your mother seeks your powers, and I am not strong enough to protect you." He leaned heavily on his Staff of Maigus as he began to cough violently I supported his shoulders as he wiped the blood from his pale lips.

"I don't see how you were ever strong enough to protect her to begin with. You're just a sick, metallic old man!" while Hellboy ranted, a small smirk came to my father's face before he morphed it into a scowl.

Father removed himself from my hands and stepped towards Hellboy. "You should watch your tongue, demon. I am sickly, not sick. And have been so since my ill-fated test of high sorcery. I appear metallic to you because of the same curse that weakens me. Cara holds some of the traits as well. Her slightly gold tinted skin reflects some spells while mine deflects almost all, and her slightly hourglass eyes are reminiscent of mine. Hers, however, do not age everything a few centuries as mine do. It is very interesting, looking at the lot of you. You, demon, do not change, neither does the fish. The spirit's suit decays and he floats free, while my daughter ages a few more years. My apprentice becomes an adult of his kind, but the woman crumbles to a dusty skeleton. And I am not old. Cara was born when I was younger than she is now. And I assure you, I am quite powerful enough to send you back to where you came from in many different ways. For I am Raistlin Majere: the master of Past, Present, and Future, and the most powerful archmage of Krynn." He hissed in a voice that sent visibly shivers up Hellboy's body. He let his eyes rove over the group before they settled on Abe with a measuring stare.

"But we _can_ protect her." Liz voiced from the back of the group.

"No, you cannot." I whispered, but it carried on the breeze to everyone on the clearing. "The only person who could have helped to protect me was my brother. By killing us one at a time while we were separated, my mother wins the game and our powers." I shook my head in sadness and defeat.

"No, we're not going to lose you!" Abe growled under his breath.

"Ah, you must be the Abraham Sapien whom Car spoke so much about. I must thank you greatly for your heroic efforts to save her." My father extended his long, thin hand to Abe. He slipped his glove back on to meet the rather random gesture of gratitude. "I see." My father murmured after a moment. He released Abe's hand and strode back over to me. "I suppose you could have chosen worse. He is 

quite worthy, and apparently a good fighter. I give you my consent." He rested his hand on my head before running it down to my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

"Thank you." I sighed in relief. That had been the part about the love between Abe and I that I had worried the most about.

"I will return before the beginning of the encroaching battle to aid you; for I can do no more now." He turned back to where he had come from and began to walk away with Sindri when I remembered something.

"Father, wait!" I ran to him as he turned around. "I'm sure you read from Abe that I passed for a short time?" he nodded solemnly. "I saw Damian. He told me to tell you that he misses you and that he will visit us soon, but that he has missions to complete in his stage of life."

A tear rolled down his golden cheek. He did not choose to be a father with the coming of Damian and I. And he saved us out of duty, for he had only met us once before. But he loved us, and we loved him. "And I believe you told him the truth on that I miss him as well?" I nodded. "Well, farewell for now, my dear child." He touched my forehead before he disappeared into the trees.

I turned to the team; the strange yet somehow familiar people who had become my friends. Tears began to brim out of my eyes as I realized that each and every one of them would die if they protected me. Liz, who was a good friend, would perish. Hellboy, who I realized truly cared for me in an annoying cousin sort of way, would perish. Krauss, who was becoming a mentor and an almost father figure, would parish (again). And Abe, the person who my heart belonged to in almost every sense of the words, would perish. I took a shuddering breath before I told them what was unfolding in between their world and mine. "The battle of all magic for the single key has begun."

**We're back (for the second time today). We said we'd update again tonight and we have. But the next installment might be in a while since we start school tomorrow. **

**What will the Dark Queen do? Why will the team die? What war is Cara talking about? What's the key?**

**Answers to these and other questions will be included in chapter 9.**

**As always, your input (reviews)are always welcomed and replied.**

**Sincerely,**

**C M + L W idkaname**


	9. Chapter 9

Abe strode forward to embrace me. I began to sob against his shoulder; and he knew why. This was the main part of my heritage that I hated. The world of dark magic would fight the light for the key: me.

We all went back to the truck, and once inside, I explained to everyone what my father and I had meant. Mr. Manning just about had a stroke when I told him that anyone who defended me had a pretty good chance of dying. The whole while, Abe held my hand firmly in his, rubbing slow circles on the back of it with his thumb. Against my warnings, Hellboy, Abe, Liz, and Krauss swore to protect me. Mr. Manning just sat in the corner of the truck looking like a deer caught in a set of headlights. This didn't make sense since _I _was the one who's completely evil mother who had tried to kill them since they were born was coming back.

We continued our lives for the following months, trying to keep the opposing war in the back of our minds. We had some more things to worry about anyways. We started getting more and more disturbances to address; it almost seemed like the magical world could sense my mother's coming just like I could. I officially moved into the B.P.R.D building, which really only consisted of me packing three boxes and bringing them back to my suite with Abe's help. Abe and I got deeper and deeper into our relationship. We had an agreement that Tuesdays, Thursdays, and weekends he would spend the night with me, and the other nights he would stay in his tank. Even Bahia had taken a liking to him. Liz and Hellboy were now engaged, ever since Abe accidentally sensed that Liz was pregnant during a sparring match. That sent me into some thoughts that Abe had given me many weeks before when he told me that I had given me the best news. Something that he had wanted in his first life, and still subconsciously wanted now, was a family. As much as I too wished to have a family, we were two _completely_ different species; since I didn't even know completely what species I was. None of my textbooks had ever had deity listed in the genus and species charts. And also the fact that we were still only dating, and we were following my culture's rules and societal norms. Why we were considering norms was over my head, but I brushed it off.

It was now Midsummer night and we were enjoying a party in the park as a team; unfortunately, the celebration was for my birthday. I was now twenty three. And one of only three people to avoid the alcohol. Abe didn't drink in general, it was against my culture to drink, and Krauss couldn't really drink or do anything like that.

About two hours into the party, Abe pulled me off to the side away from the others. Once we were out of sight and hearing, he turned on me and trapped my back against a tree. His lips closed over mine, which were becoming quite used to his cold and soft skin. My hands intertwined with themselves behind his neck, drawing him a little closer. He instead stepped as close as he could and deepened the kiss. One of his hands was moving down my side from my shoulder to my hip as the other went to the back of my neck. He used his holds to draw me closer to him.

After about a minute, we broke apart; both of our chests were heaving slightly from the lack of deep breaths. "Happy birthday." He whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered before I quickly kissed his lips.

It felt like he wished to continue with it again, but he broke away. "I was wondering, since you're now a year older, how much longer you were going to go?"

I looked up in confusion at him. He knew the way my kind aged. We aged normally until we chose to stop, and then we were immortal from that point on. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you didn't know yet, I was going to suggest twenty-six or something around that." He turned his eyes from me to the ground.

"Why do you suggest that?" my interest was rising. Why would he suggest twenty-six? It's was such an odd number; twenty-five being a bit more rounded. The only correlation that I could come up with was that he was forever twenty-_seven. _A year older than the age he suggested for me.

"Because of my next question." He took my left hand in his and began playing with my fingers. He locked eyes with me for a moment, my burgundy and brown captivated by his blue and black. Then he slowly sank to one knee, keeping my hand in his. "Cara Anwen Majere, my love for you will best _any_ war. In knowledge of this: will you join me for the rest of our lives as my wife?" he crossed between the proposals from his time and my world perfectly.

For a moment I just looked him in the eyes, imagining what could happen depending on what I said. Then I glanced down at our hands, which fit together perfectly; as did the rest of us. My head usually found a perfect resting place in the crook of his neck whenever we embraced, our forms fit together like puzzle pieces when we slept, we worked together perfectly, and most importantly: our hearts had blended into what seemed to be one. "I will stay by your side for the rest of our lives as your wife." I recited, but in no louder than a murmur, the words I had heard Crysania speak to my father what was now four years ago.

"Thank you." He whispered as he stood quickly and seized me into another kiss. It held the most passion I had ever felt from him. It was almost instantly deepened as he carefully led me back to the tree I had been backed against before. But before we took it too far; where we were, who was here, and certain pain in the neck rules fluttered into my previously empty from joy head. I began to pull away, which was aided by Abe apparently remembering the same things I had. We stayed in contact, though; his hands on my waist and mine on his upper arms. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot." He broke away from me momentarily and reached into his jeans pocket. His blue hand came out with a thin gold and silver ring. On the top of it, the smallest emeralds I had ever seen wove themselves into beautiful vine work. He took hold of my left hand again and slid the ring onto my third finger. He looked back up to my eyes. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" a spontaneous smile crossed my face. "But nowhere near as much as I love you!" I whispered as I stood on my tiptoes to reach his lips. I was unfortunately still a good six inches shorter than Abe. Before I lost my balance, Abe easily picked me up from the ground and supported my weight with his hands on the backs of my thighs, which he kept at his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck for a bit; before sense kicked in and I jumped down from his grasp. Once I landed another sense hit me. It was 

both good and bad. But at the moment, I was too overjoyed to think about the bad it meant. "Come on!" I grabbed his hand in mine and raced back to the others.

Once we got there, we noticed that the group had grown, which I knew it would. Standing by the original four were three new figures. Standing closest to us was a man with long red hair and beard wearing loose brown pants, a white traveler's shirt, and a leather warrior's jacket. Strapped to his belt was a black hilted sword, while a full quiver and a bow were slung across his shoulder. His brown cloak fastened with a bronze aspen leaf. Next to him stood a very tall and extremely muscled man in metal and leather armor. But his helmet rested on the hilt of his great sword, allowing his curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes to be seen. Next to him was an almost child-like figure who looked very much like Sindri. But his black hair was pulled into a tight topknot, and wore blue pants and a white shirt instead of purple robes. He also seemed older and wiser.

"Tanis!" I happily exclaimed. I rushed to the adventurer who stood only a few feet in front of Abe and I and threw my arms around his shoulders, thus leaving the ground a little. Tanis Half-Elvin was an old friend and fellow Hero of the Lance of my father.

He chuckled as he pulled the end of my braid and set me down. "It's good to see you too, Cara." I beamed as I turned to the next. I didn't get any words out of my mouth before I has picked a good foot and a half off the ground in a bone-crushing hug and spun around. I was finally released when I started trying to kick my uncle in the stomach. "Caramon," Tanis spoke to his friend. "She isn't a little girl anymore; and now her friends are staring at you."

"It's alright." I voiced, out of breath. "It is good to see you as well, Uncle."

"Yes, it seems like I haven't seen you in years. Which is almost accurate, since Raist has you running his little escapades left and right and you moved to this blasted place." He lightly, for him, shoved my shoulder; but it was in reality like a full-fledged punch that sent me stumbling backwards into Abe.

He caught me around my waist and steadied me against his chest. As soon as I took one step away, his hands were replaced by Tas's; the kender portion of the party and the Heroes of the Lance. "Cara!" he cried, even though he was already clinging to my waist. Tasslehoff Burfoot was an old friend of Tanis's and had been part of the group that saved my home world _many_ times.

"I missed you too, Tas." Even though he was over a century older than Damian and I, he had sometimes acted like our little brother, along with Sindri.

After the hyper ball of nervous energy removed itself from me, Tanis stepped forward and rested his tanned hand on my shoulder. I nervously looked in his green eyes; the reason they were there suddenly hit me. "The war is beginning." He whispered.

I sunk my head in sadness and anger as my hands became fists at my sides. Tanis stepped away from me and Abe came beside me and took one of my hands in his. I uncurled it to intertwine my fingers with his. When the confusion on my uncle's face began to grow and change into something that was not good, I gave a nervous laugh and raised my head to explain. "This is Abraham Sapien, my, um, fiancée." Hellboy 

collapsed onto the ground on the other side of the small clearing. My uncle's face as well as those of the other two from my world grew in confusion. I mentally smacked myself for forgetting that they have no idea what that meant. I sighed before I restated. "I'm his betrothed." Now it was Tas's turn to collapse; but he did so from laughter.

Tanis simply shook his head as he walked over to the tree line to lean against one. My uncle's mouth had popped open from shock. "Does Raist know?"

"About the title; no. About the feelings that led to the title; yes." I sighed. I hadn't taken into consideration what my father would say.

Krauss then came up behind us and made a sound that replicated someone clearing their throat. "Ignoring a recent turn of events," He turned his bubble of a head between Abe and I. "I think introductions and explanations are in order."

I nodded as Liz dragged Hellboy and a drunk Mr. Manning over to us and Tanis shrugged away from the tree to join us. "These are Tanis Half-Elvin, Caramon Majere, and Tasselhoff Bufroot; they are three of the Heroes of Lance. They've come to help deal with my mother." I pointed them out before I moved to the team. "These are Liz Sherman, Hellboy, Mr. Manning, Professor Krauss, and I already told you about Abe. They all work for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense." When confusion became apparent on all their faces again, I sighed. "I'll explain later." Then they, too, nodded.

Krauss decided it would be best if we moved everybody back to head quarters; to which we all agreed. On the way back to the truck, Tanis pulled me aside; he got Abe too, since he wouldn't leave my side. "Raistlin and Sindri are coming in a few days, but they're trying to hinder your mother coming to give us a head start."

I nodded as we continued to make our way back to the truck. I mentally steeled myself for the war ahead. Looking up at Abe, I realized that I probably wouldn't live to what was supposed to be the happiest day in my life. Well, it's not like I thought I was ever going to get one to begin with. I guess I was just going to have to enjoy this while I could.

Abe must have sensed my unease, because he brought his head down to mine. "We _will win_." He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

I nodded, but I could not agree with him, no matter how much I wanted to. I knew this was one dream that wouldn't come true.

**Hi there! Both halves of idkaname here!**

**Sorry it took us so long, we had to get through our first week of school before we could post again. **

**Woohoo! Go Abe! But now it all has to come to an end (or does it?!). What will happen when The Dark Queen shows up?**

**Find out in our next chapter. That will be out sometime before next weekend. Also, to all our fans out there, go to our bio page and vote on whether or not we should give this sequel.**

**As always, your opinions (reviews) are highly valued and ALWAYS replied.**

**Sincerely,**

**C M + L W idkaname**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since Tanis, Uncle, and Tas had arrived. Today was the day that Father was supposed to come with Sindri. It was 12:02 in the morning, and I hadn't slept a wink yet. Abe had fallen asleep beside me around ten, and was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, no worries playing across his blue face. I had told myself several times that I could send him away. I could transport him somewhere else, _anywhere_, as long as it wasn't here in a few days.

No, he wouldn't want that. The over chivalrous creature beside me would just come right back. Well, I could see where he was coming from. He lost his first wife without even knowing it, and the second person he had opened his heart to was about to die. If I had been in his place, the grief would be too much, and I would prefer to join those who I had loved.

Then the object of my thoughts began to stir. I looked over at him to see his blue and black eyes blinking down at me. "You haven't slept yet, have you?" he whispered. It was more a statement than anything.

"No." I whispered back. "Father and Sindri will be coming today. And that means my mother will be following suit soon afterwards." He opened his mouth to speak, probably to reassure me that we'd win, but I covered his mouth with my fingers. "You should go back to sleep, though." I quickly replaced my fingers with my lips.

It was supposed to be a quick kiss goodnight, but then Abe ran amuck with it. He deepened it as he rolled on top of me, but supporting his weight on his forearms and knees. I didn't resist; for I was too tired, worried, and fearing the end to care. Then one thing led to another, and soon Abe was getting _dangerously_ close to breaking just about all the rules I had to follow.

"Abe!" I whispered. By now, he should know better.

"Cara, I've read you lately; I know what you're worried about. Don't you think that, since we all know we're going to die, we should make up for time that will not be available?" He whispered as he leaned back onto his knees to look down at me.

I pulled my shirt back into place as I sat up to be slightly more even with him. "Because: rules are rules. You'd think someone as cultured and tentative as you would know that."

He nodded, but then smirked. "You don't like the rules, though. You've done everything you can to break them."

"I haven't broken all of them. I don't drink, my hair has never been completely down, and I will not continue with what you were after a minute ago." I poked him on his exposed blue and black striped chest to prove my point.

"You're giving yourself away with your thoughts." I looked down at the bed, knowing that he was right. I had thought about it, and I wasn't afraid to break that rule. "So I think I have won our little debate here."

He leaned back down and trapped my lips with his. A shiver went down my back as Abe deepened the kiss and slid his hand beneath my shirt simultaneously. My fingers were sliding slowly down the planes of his smooth chest, causing him to shiver slightly. My hands reached his uniform pants as his reached my leggings. Abe quickly untied the strings on the sides as I unhooked the button and lowered the zipper. We separated for a moment se we could quickly pull down our own pants. It seemed that in a fraction of a second, Abe's cool legs were against mine. We still hadn't broken any rules yet, for we were still separated by a layer of clothes, but that was undeniably where it was going.

Then a jolt ricocheted through my head. I grasped Abe's shoulders to stop him. He immediately pulled away from the kiss and sat up slightly. "What is it, Cara?"

"Father and Sindri are here, and they don't have good news." Abe nodded as he rolled off of me and searched for his pants. I hopped off the bed and crossed to my dresser. I rummaged around for my battle clothes, finally pulling out the brown leggings and red with black hemmed tunic.

When I turned to walk into the bathroom to change, Abe snared me around my waist and pulled me against him. "I love you, Cara. I always will." He spoke louder than our previous whispers.

"I love you too, Abraham. I think I always have, but I know I always will." I turned around and kissed him quickly so I could dart into the bathroom before the tears came.

After a few minutes, I was standing in the library with Tanis, Sindri, Tas, Uncle, and Father. Bahia and Abe were going to get Liz, Abe, and Krauss. "Cara," My father spoke louder than his usual hiss. "Your mother is only a few hours behind Sindri and I. We need to finalize our plans."

Then the large wooden doors of the library opened for the B.P.R.D. team. Hellboy wore a gleam on his face that spelled out his love of violence. "So, how many evil, magically powered behinds do we get to kick today?"

"You," Tanis spoke from the corner by the fire. "Will not be fighting anyone. You and your team will be helping Tas, Caramon, and I protect Cara. We cannot allow her mother to get her. Raistlin and Sindri will be fighting the Queen."

"No!" I shouted. "Father and Sindri are not powerful enough to fight the Queen. I have to help them!" I took a step toward towards Tanis.

But then a restraining hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Abe looking pleadingly down at me. "Cara, please."

I hung my head in defeat. "Alright."

So it was set. We all ate a quick breakfast and then went to our respected posts. Sindri and Father in the lobby where my mother would appear, Tanis and Caramon in the entrance of the library wing, Liz, Krauss, and Hellboy at the door to the library, and Tas and Abe in the Library with Bahia and I. I was 

fastening on Bahia's armor when Abe came to sit beside me on the floor. "Don't worry, Cara." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I nodded as I shooed Bahia away and leaned against his chest. Listening to his even heartbeat, I tried to relax. After a few minutes, a white-hot pain shot through my brain. I let out a small shriek, and then Abe brought me closer to his chest. "The Queen is here." I whispered. My eyes stared unseeingly at the floor.

I could feel the battle of magic in the lobby, and Father and Sindri were losing. An idea suddenly came to my head. I could confront my mother alone after some finagling. I looked over to Bahia and met her eyes. She almost instantly understood what to do. I turned to face Abe, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry, Abe. Please forgive me and don't try to avenge me."

"What…" before he could finish, I pressed my lips on his. Concentrating on a disabling spell, Abe was soon unconscious. I carefully laid his limp form onto the ground. Bahia had made quick work of knocking out Tas.

I ran to the door, stopping only to pick up Bahia and mutter some quick invisibility and intangibility spells. We walked _through_ the doors and down the hall without Hellboy, Krauss, or Liz even noticing anything was amiss. When we came to the elevator and the third row of my guards, I dropped the spells and sprinted for the elevator platform. When Tanis and Uncle ran after me, I raised a grey wall that blocked their path. '_I'm sorry._' I mouthed to them as the elevator rose.

When the elevator platform reached the lobby, I released Bahia and threw up a wall to protect Father and Sindri. Bahia took to the air, corralling the two mages behind the wall into a room and shutting the door behind her as she too flew in. I quickly barred the door with a locking spell before I turned to face my mother.

She could have chosen one of many forms; a five headed dragon, an indestructible warrior, or a temptress so beautiful that no man could resist her: not even my father. She had chosen the form of a warrior; one so terrifying, that anyone, even someone with the girth and valor of my uncle, would pale at the mention of her name. Anyone but me. It suddenly occurred to me how odd this was. I: the gangly young woman with the strongest of ties to a world that shouldn't have magic, and I was the only one strong enough to stop the Queen of Darkness. It also occurred to me that if I defeated her, either I or my half-sister, Zeboim, would take her spot as the high dark deity of my home world. But I knew I wasn't going to win.

"My, my; it is my little Cara Anwen. You have grown into the quite the young woman. You are twenty and three now. Your father was two years younger than you are now when you were born. Not that he knew you and your brother were even born. He did not care for you while you were a young child. And after he snatches my children from me, he banishes you from your home and sends you to this wasteland to snuff your potential." She cooed at me as she took a few fluid steps toward me.

I took that many steps back and prepared to raise my shield again. Sure, the residual amounts of my father's curse in my skin protected me from some spells, but it would do nothing against even the 

simplest spell casted by my mother. "Father has cared for Damian and I ever since he _saved_ us from you. He sent us here to _protect_ us. And you still took my brother away from me! You are anything _but_ my mother!" I spat at her as I ran. I circled her quickly and gathered my wits and the ring that hung around my neck. "_Neish, gadoll, hie…"_ before I could finish the banishment spell, my mind felt like it was going to explode. I crumpled to the ground as the light spun around me. I didn't understand: I had the power to cast the spell, and I had been holding the ring extra tight to ensure that.

"You honestly thought you could simply banish me, my child?" her laughter was like a bell to most, but it was poison to my control over my emotions.

I struggled to my feet and prepared to try the spell again. "I can, and I will." I hissed.

"Hold for a moment, little one. I am not here to kill you. I was rather fond of you when you were a child; for a female half breed would be more useful than a male one. I came simply to make you an offer. All you have to do is give up your powers, and I will leave you alone for the rest of your life here on this miserable world. I will also not change directions to attack your friends. And you do not have to give your powers to me, simply surrender them in general." She cooed again. But she seemed to be chastising me for jumping to conclusions.

I thought about her offer for a miniscule amount of time. For the first and only thing that came to mind was Abe. I could live through this, and we could live together. He couldn't use the excuse that I would no longer live as long as him, because that part of me was in my genes. So was seeing spirits, so I could still be slightly useful to the B.P.R.D. "Alright." I whispered, but I knew my mother heard me.

An evil smile spread across her face. She muttered a quick spell just before an almost electric current shot down my spine. I gasped as I fell to the ground. My mother stepped forward until she stood in front of me. The sensations going through me were like that when I had healed Abe, but not as bad. Soon the pain was gone, but my mother was still smiling. "Thank you, my child." She quickly kissed my forehead on my birthmark, causing it to burn like fire, before she disappeared in a small black cloud of smoke.

I tried to move, but I couldn't feel anything. After lying there for a few minutes, I finally blacked out.

I awoke to find my head was no longer lying on the cold marble floor, but resting on someone's lap. And that same somebody was probably the one who was running their hand along my hair to my shoulder. I could hear a jumble of voices, but I couldn't pinpoint or identify any of them. Then the person whose lap my head was on whispered in my ear. "Please, Cara, my love, wake up." It was Abe.

I focused all the energy I could muster into opening my eyes. I couldn't see very much because my vision was blurred, so I blinked a few times. Finally my eyes focused on Abe. His face was just a few inches from mine, and his cool breath was tickling my cheek. "Abe…" I breathed. A small smile instantly crossed my face when his eyes lit up about three shades of blue.

"Cara!" he cried, but not too loud. Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine. As far as either of us was concerned, no one else was in the room.

I broke away after a bit and found his eyes again. "Abe, I'm sorry about that stupid plan I had." I couldn't raise my voice above a whisper, no matter how hard I tried. Before he could interrupt, which I knew he would, I continued. "And I gave up all of my magic so the Queen would leave me and everyone close to me alone."

"I know." Abe said simply. "And you barely gave up anything." He reached into the pouch of his gun belt and pulled out the ring that usually hung from the gold chain around my neck. "I stole this and replaced it with a copy this morning while you were changing." He explained, probably having seen the confusion on my face.

"But, how did you know?" I gasped. How could he have known what my mother would ask for? If he didn't know that she wasn't here to kill me, then he would have led to the speeding up of my demise by taking away almost all of my magic.

"Your father knew and 'told' me when we met in the clearing a few months ago. He knew that the Queen simply wanted to take care of the competition. So I came up with a plan, since I knew that you'd try to take on the Queen by yourself to protect everyone else. And now here we are." I stared dumbstruck up at Abe, who looked about as apologetic as I had felt a few seconds ago.

"Am I that predictable?" I joked, having regained some strength in my voice.

He nodded. "Do you trust me?" he asked me.

"Of course, I do, Abe. Why did you ask?" he was really starting to confuse me now.

Before I could say anything else, Abe slipped the white gold ring onto my right thumb. There was a flash of light as I felt the energy flooding back into me. "I ask to see if you trusted me so I could trust myself to help you keep your powers under control."

I smiled at him before I leaned my head up to find his lips. He met me half way as he carefully lifted my shoulders so he could be in a more comfortable position. I broke away and began to try and sit up; Abe helped by resting a reassuring hand on the small of my back. I looked around the room to see what I surmised was my father explaining to everyone else what had happened. Bahia was lying on the desk against the wall in the lobby, twitching in her sleep. Abe shifted behind me and hooked his arms around mine and lifted me off the ground to my feet. "Hey!" I shrieked slightly. Abe chuckled as he moved one of his arms to my waist and released the other.

He helped me walk over to the others, who seemed happy to see that I was awake. Tas was rubbing his neck from where Bahia had knocked him out, and the others were a little cross for risking my life. "I'm sorry." I apologized truly.

"We were all worried for you." Caramon chastising me in his warm voice didn't really have the full effect of someone like Tanis saying it. "Especially Abe and Raist here." He jerked his head toward his twin brother.

My father shot him a glare. "Did it not occur to you that he and I have the most reason to worry for her?" he hissed. This was a good sign, he hadn't yelled at Abe yet, and he just openly brought up our engagement. If he hadn't meant that, he would have thrown my uncle into that list.

"He, you, and I." I heard a familiar voice correct from the other side of the room.

I turned away from Abe so I could see him. "Damian!" I cried as I raced to the other side of the room. I stopped just before I reached him. "I know I'm not dead, so I'm not going to try and hug you."

We shared a laugh with each other. The two of us really were twins. We were both only nine inches above five feet, our hair a dark brown, our eyes a slightly hourglassed burgundy and brown, and our skin slightly golden. We were both thin, even though he was a bit bulkier and I was quite curved. Looking at his ghost, I could see all of the similarities we had and still held. "Well, for once, I'm glad you can't hug me."

I smiled at him for a moment. Then I felt Abe's cool fingers entwine with mine. "Damian, this is Abraham Sapien." Knowing that Abe was reading me to see my brother, I reversed the introductions. "Abe, this is Damian." When Damian raised an eyebrow and his face became his usual expression of confusion, I laughed lightly. "Abe can 'read' things; like we can with that spell, but without a spell. He's using it to see what I see, which is you."

Damian nodded before he shrugged away from the wall he had been leaning against and strode in front of Abe. He made himself look as intimidating as possible and stood at his full height, which was unfortunately a good seven inches shorter than Abe. It took everything bit of my will power not to laugh. "Now look here, Abraham Sapien; I may be a ghost but I can still make your life miserable. And if I can't, then Cara's and my father will gladly do so for me. So you'd better take care of my sister. But, I'm afraid to say that I trust you, we all do. You've helped Cara too many times for us not to trust you. Good luck with her temper, though." I glared at my annoying semi-older brother for a bit, before deciding he only meant well.

Abe nodded to my brother. "Thank you for your consent and warning, Damian. And it is good to finally meet you, for Cara has told and 'shown' me much about you."

"Likewise." Damian smiled. "Well, Cara, I best be going. I have to make arrangements for a special surprise for All Hallows Eve." He smirked at me, knowing that I hated to be kept out of the loop of things. "But first, I must talk to Father." He walked around Abe and I to the other side of the room. "Oh, Cara," he turned back to me. "I'll be visiting you soon, so don't start crying." Now I really started glaring at him, but that only made him laugh.

After the conversation with Damian was over and Abe had stopped reading me, the adrenaline that had been fueling my system wore off. I had to struggle just to stay on my feet. Abe saw this and took action for me. "Cara's exhausted; I'm going to take her to her room." I don't know if the others agreed, but Abe was soon leading me down the hallway to me room. After we were out of sight of the others, Abe suddenly plucked me from the ground and cradled me to his chest.

That was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

**Sorry this update took longer than usual, but we have both been trapped by the monster of eighth grade. **

**One more chapter to go! (But we **_**are**_** writing a sequel. To which a mini-spoiler is posted on our bio with information for "Young Justice")**

**Well, the Dark Queen has been tricked into leaving Cara and everyone alone. But how long will it last (hint, hint, clue, clue)? And Abe and Cara **_**do**_** get to get married. But what is Damian planning for All Hallows Eve? Find out in no more than a week.**

**As always, your opinions (reviews) are like Cara's powers to her mother. We reply any and all messages sent to us.**

**Sincerely,**

**C M + L W idkaname**


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke early the next morning with the worst headache I had ever had. I blinked a few times to focus my eyes, also trying to remember what had happened the day before. As I stared up at the ceiling, I reached up my right hand to rub my temple. When warm metal touched my skin, it all came flooding back to me: the almost battle, the supposed loss of my powers, Abe having stolen the ring, and seeing Damian.

I stiffly sat up on the bed and looked for Abe; since it was _extremely_ unlikely he wasn't waiting around for me to wake up. Sure enough, he was asleep in a chair by the side of my bed. I swung my feet to the ground and shakily stood. How Abe was awoken by my silent movements, I don't know; but his eyes fluttered open and he walked over to me. "Good morning, Cara." He quickly picked me up and held me to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, happy: just to sum it up." The coolness from his hands on the back of my thighs was very close to making me shiver. I hooked my arms behind his neck so I wouldn't topple backwards and black out again.

"Well, all in all that sounds good." He quickly kissed my neck. "And I can try to wake you up." He kissed my cheek as his hand slowly moved up to my hip.

I shook my head to keep Abe from reaching my lips and ruining my resolve. "No, Abe. We had this discussion yesterday: and we aren't going to be dying anytime soon."

He simply nodded and pulled me closer to him. "Three months isn't all that long to wait." He whispered in my ear before he gently set me on the edge of the bed.

My mind pondered what he had meant to happen in three months that would allow me to break one of the rules I had lived my whole life with. I didn't get much of a chance to think about it, for Abe told me to hurry up and change so I could say good bye to my father, Sindri, Tas, Caramon, and Tanis. I nodded and walked to the bathroom so I could change into a green dress with black handkerchief sleeves.

Abe, Bahia, and I walked down the hallway to the library where the Krynnic men were preparing to return home. "Father," I called as I stepped through the threshold of the room and continued towards him. "Since the Queen thinks that I no longer have any magic; I think it would be best for the, um, nuptials to be held here instead of home."

He nodded slowly before speaking. "Of course. For about a year you should not return home under your own power." He sighed as he rested his long and thin hand on my shoulder. "The Tower will be quiet without you. And the guards will probably miss you more than your brother; since they don't have a chance of accidentally running into you."

I tried to imagine the cynical, spectral guards of the Tower missing either my brother or I. I just couldn't picture it. "Yes, of course." Before he turned to ready the portal for their return, Father touched his fingertips to the birthmark on my forehead; causing a warm tingling wave to run down my body.

Tas and Sindri ran up and squeezed me around my waist together. I muddled up their hair while I laughed at their antics. One could always count on the kenders to cheer you up.

Caramon was next, giving a surprisingly gentle squeeze; instead of a bone-crushing hug. His brown eyes began to well with tears. "Please, Uncle; if you start crying, then I will too. Anyways: you're Caramon Majere; the fearless warrior." I chuckled before I began to understand the detachment my Uncle usually had with me. "Um, could you please give my regard to Tika and the young ones?" he nodded as he moved to stand by his brother.

Tanis approached next, giving my shoulder a pat and pulling the tip of my braid. "I will see you soon, little one." Tanis was of _very few_ who could get away with calling me 'little one,' since he was over 180 years older than me.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak; since a single tear had begun to roll down my cheek. Tanis moved swiftly to join the others by the opening portal. Abe stepped next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist while I waved goodbye to the fleeting figures.

A month went by in a blurring scene. I learned how to control my powers quickly, and was soon back to running missions with the rest of the team. Hellboy and Liz were married on August twenty-ninth; and were still on their honeymoon when Abe came into the library while I was reading and asked if we could talk.

"Of course, Abe." I smiled up at him as he took the seat next to me. I slipped the bookmark into the page I was on and closed the collection of classic mystery stories.

"About the wedding; I was wondering if we could try and hammer out a date?" he had a small smirk playing on his black lips. "I have a few ideas, but I wanted to hear your opinions first." He rested his hand on mine and began playing with the ring on the third finger.

I thought for a moment about the choice Abe was giving me. I wanted it to be soon, but not right around the corner. "As long as it isn't December seventeenth, it's up to you."

"Alright, how about the thirty-first of October?" At the time, my brain must not have been working properly; because I didn't realize the correlation between that date, three months ago a month ago, and All Hallows Eve. I simply nodded my head before the conversation began to turn to honeymoon locations. After about half an hour, we had agreed upon this spot in Ireland Abe had once been to. It was also rumored to be haunted.

Maybe this whole marriage thing wouldn't be all that difficult.

Another two months went by in another blur. The week before the wedding had snuck up behind us and shouted, 'Boo!' in our heads. I was beginning to turn into a nervous wreck; and Abe nearly as much as I. It's not that we were having second thoughts or anything; but this was just a very nerve-wracking thing. Sure, Abe had done this before, but he remembered nothing of it.

Liz was going to be my bridesmaid, and Hellboy Abe's best man. A pastor who had once been a cleric of Paladine, the most powerful light deity of my world, had been enlisted for the service. My family and friends from Krynn would be coming in five days, the day before the wedding. Liz had helped me find a dress the previous week; and I was completely astonished that she had gotten me into it. A white bodice top revealed how thin I actually was, the skirt portion reached the ground with a knot work hem, and the off-the-shoulder handkerchief sleeves came down to partially cover my hands. The veil Liz had picked for me would be held in place by a band with red carnation buds.

I sat on the roof of the B.P.R.D. building that night, looking out at the park in the city off in the distance. Hearing the crunch of footsteps on the gravel top, I turned to see Abe walk over to me and sit down beside me. After pulling me against him, he rested his chin on my head. "Krauss and I were looking at the situation and were crunching the numbers tonight." I felt his lips pull up into a smile against my hair. "It _is_ possible. Less than fifty-percent possible, but possible."

I turned in his hold so that I was lying on my back in his lap. "What's possible?" I had honestly no clue what he was jabbering about.

"Us, Cara! A family!" he beamed.

I may have looked dumbstruck, but my mind was going a mile-a-minute trying to figure out what this could mean for us. "How?" was all I managed to get out past my shock.

"Well, I have twenty-four chromosome sets, and so do you. And your 'divine genes' have the ability to adapt to mine." I nodded and would have said some sort of appreciation, but his lips were almost instantly on mine. The kiss was slow, sweet, and mind-blowing. After almost a minute, we slowly separated. "That was only practice for Friday." he whispered in my ear before we settled into a comfortable silence. His ungloved fingers ran through my ponytail while simply stared up at the stars. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remembered was looking up from a pillow to a bedside clock reading one in the morning.

Before I knew it, it was the thirtieth. Liz and Hellboy were off wherever the wedding was to be held setting up, and Krauss was interrogating me about magic, like he did every time I wasn't off somewhere with Abe.

Then a shimmering portal opened by the front corner of the library. Out stepped Father, Uncle, Tas, Crysannia, Aria, Sindri, Tanis, and Laurana. I hopped out of the chair and hurried to the other side of the room to greet them. Aria broke away from her mother, Crysannia, and ran to me. Before she could wrap herself around my knees, I picked her up and gave her a quick spin before settling her onto my hip. "Cara! Cara!" she giggled as I lightly tickled her arm.

"How's my little Ari doing? I asked her. She may be only my half sister, but she's the best little sister anyone could ask for. Her short hair was as raven black as her mother's, and her eyes were the deep brown of our father's before the curse.

"She has not stopped talking about tomorrow for the past week!" Crysannia laughed as she extended her arms for Aria.

Tanis and his wife, Laurana, followed after her. I hadn't seen Laurana on five years, but she hadn't changed a bit. But what did I expect form an elf? Her long blond hair was braided down to her waist, which was shown off by her flowing gold dress. Her hazel eyes, which stood out from her pale face, stared a little at me. "It is good to see you, Cara." she greeted.

"And you as well." I returned with a slight bow of my head.

Uncle did not come up to say hello, since he was a bit too busy trying to round up the two kenders into an area where there was nothing for them to steal. But his wife, Tika, came up to me. Her curly red hair brushed the top of her white-shirted shoulders. Centered in her freckled face were her shockingly green eyes, which seemed to be laughing at my surrender to romantics. "It's been a long time since you've come to Solace." she chided as she pulled on the tip of my ponytail.

"Unfortunately." I sighed. When Krauss used his impression of someone clearing their throat, I remembered that he did not know who half of the newcomers were. "Oh, sorry Professor. These are Tika, Crysannia, Aria, and Laurana." I pointed them out as Krauss greeted them.

Just then, Abe came into the library. He apparently did not notice the others standing only a few feet in front of me, because his eyes locked with mine as he made his way to stand behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed he top of my head. My father raised an eyebrow and Tanis chuckled under h is breath; this noise brought Abe back to the real world form his romantic la-la-land. His head snapped up and I could imagine his eyes widening beyond their usual size. He quickly read me as to who the new arrivals were. "Um, please, uh, excuse my, um, behavior. I was, um…"

Aria was trying not to giggle at Abe's embarrassment, but the little four-year-old was failing miserably. I leaned my head back onto Abe's shoulder so I could whisper in his ear, "Great going, Casa Nova!" I stepped away from m still embarrassed fiancée and addressed those from my world. "For those of you who have not been here before, this is Professor Krauss and Abraham Sapien."

Arai came back up to me at a more manageable pace and looked up at Abe and I pleadingly. "Can I go up again?"

"Of course, Ari." I hefted her up onto my hip. "Ari, this is my fiancée, Abe. Abe, as you already know, this is my little sister, Aria."

He nodded and eyed Aria's outstretched hand. He wasn't used to children not being afraid of him. I had been the only one who wasn't. He finally met the gesture and then pulled her into his arms. She giggled as he bounced her up and down before settling her onto his hip like I had done earlier. "It is good to meet you, little Aria. Would you like me to show you around the building? That way your sister can talk to the others."

"Can I, Mother?" Aria pleaded. If there was one thing that girl was good at, it was getting what she wanted. After a moment, Crysannia nodded while shooting me a confused look. "Wee!" she sang as Abe spun her to the door, kissing me on the cheek as he passed.

"Keep her away from Mr. Manning!" I called before the door closed.

Crysannia walked over and pulled me to the table where I had been at earlier with Krauss, who had left when Abe came in. "I thought you said he never had an children." she chided; which didn't work, since she was smirking.

"He didn't; He's just good with kids. Well, the ones that aren't scared of him. Namely Aria and I." my stepmother knew about my juvenile mishaps from which Abe had saved me.

She sighed and rested her hand on my arm. "It's too bad you two can't have children. You could always adopt; I think that's what you sad this world calls it."

I smiled inwardly, remembering what Abe had told me on the roof a week ago. "That's just it; e and Krauss were looking into it. It's possible, less than fifty percent possible, but possible!"

She gave a small gasp and a congratulatory smile. We continued with idle chatter; Tika, and even Laurana, joining in. It went on like this until Abe came in, a sleeping Aria cradled in his arms. "Crysannia, here's your daughter."

Crysannia took the sleeping girl and moved to my father's side. I glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, stifling a yawn in the process. My eyes widened when I saw the time: eleven o'clock at night. "I am going to bed." I announced as I made my way to the door. When Abe began o follow me, I turned and rested my hand on his chest to stop him. "Not tonight, Abe. WE can't see each other tomorrow until the ceremony, remember?"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Unfortunately, I know. Well, sleep well, my love. Next time I say that, I get to call you my wife." at that he leaned down and kissed me.

"Abe!" I warned after we broke apart. "There are other people here!" I hissed, trying not to look at the people in question.

"I know." he smirked. "Well, good night." he quickly kissed my forehead before he moved away.

I made my way to my room in a daze. I couldn't get my head around the fact the tomorrow was_ the_ day. Well. I didn't have that much time to think about it, since I was asleep before my head had been on the pillow for more than two minutes.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not having this up sooner, but the 8****th**** grade and a nearing black belt test have taken their toll. **

**Well, as you can see, this is not the end. Chapter 11 became too long, so we now have a chapter eleven and a chapter 12. And then the sequel "Never Surrender."**

**We're guessing you guys know what is going o happen in the next chapter, so we won't ask any of our usual questions.**

**As always, your reviews are highly valued and always replied.**

**Sincerely,**

**C M + L W idkaname**


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke the next morning not to my alarm clock, but to someone shaking my shoulders lightly. "Cara… Cara, wake up!" someone called in my ear. I moaned softly and curled into a ball. Whoever was trying to wake me up started laughing. "Come on Cara, you're a demigod, not a kender! "

I finally pushed myself out of fog of sleep. The light in my room was on, and someone with curly red hair was leaning over me. "What time is it?" I groaned.

"Eight o'clock." Tika replied while she began to pull me out of bed. "The wedding is in three hours." By then she had me off the bed and walking to the sitting room.

Waiting there impatiently was Liz. "Come on, Tika, out. I need to get Cara ready." The red-headed warrior woman begrudgingly left my room. "Alright, Cara, go and take a shower. And try not to fall asleep while you're at it."

I nodded stiffly and shuffled into the bathroom. Whenever my mind turned to the fact that I was going to be marrying Abe in a few hours, I had to change my mental topic or face an utter butterfly meltdown. Soon I was out and Liz was ordering me into the dress. It felt odd to have the smooth satin hanging off my shoulders. Liz, not knowing anything about my culture, asked if there was anything special I had to do. "Only two. One, my bangs have to be in braids. And two, the rest has to be in a high pony tail."

In less than half an hour, everything was done. The white satin dress was smooth and flowing, reaching the ground and thus covering the white ballet shoes with their ribbons crisscrossing up to my knees. My pale shoulders were left exposed; unfortunately revealing the long scar running across my shoulder. But I knew Abe did not care about the slight mar on my skin, and his opinion was the only one that mattered at this point. My hair was tied back into a pony tail with a red ribbon, with the exceptions of my braided bangs tucked behind my ears. The veil was very old fashioned; the smooth lace covered my face and touched the tops of my shoulders. A crown of small red carnation buds on a band held the veil in place on my upper brow. The ring with my magic remained on my thumb, since none of us knew what could happen today.

Liz and I made our way to the garage and from there to her red charger. Liz turned to me and eyed me suspiciously. "Promise me you'll close your eyes, or do I have to blindfold you?"

"I'll close my eyes; I promise." I raised my hands up in mock surrender. Liz eyed me for a few more seconds before slipping into the car. I followed suit on my side, buckled the seatbelt, and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long we were driving, because I fell asleep again. Yet again I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder; but this time it was Liz. I blinked eyes a few times to see where we were. The car was parked in a wooded area with a small pavilion a few feet away. To the other side, I could make out a clearing with chairs, a runner, and a small arch through the trees. Liz got out of the car with me and pointed to the pavilion while swiftly walking towards the clearing.

I nodded, picking up m skirt slightly as I began to make my way to the small shelter. Sitting in the back corner of the space was my father; clad in his more formal black mage robes, the ones with the silver runes on the hems. He slowly and slightly raised a gold eyebrow and his thin lips turned up into a small smile. "My, my… my little Cara Anwen isn't so little anymore." he laughed as he crossed the small space to me and rested his hands on my shoulders. "You're absolutely beautiful." he told me in earnest. "Abraham is luckier than he knows."

I noses and rested my head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Father." I whispered against his robes.

"You're very welcome." he whispered in my ear.

Just then, Liz came in and told us that things would be staring soon. The three of us made our way to the edge of the trees, hanging a few feet back from the clearing. Liz continued through, past a few chairs, and stood by the left side of the arch. My father took my left arm in his, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Calm, my child." he whispered before he kissed my birthmark, sending one of those warm tingles down my spine. He gave me a small smile while lowering the veil over my face and turning his attentions to the clearing ahead of us. Liz gave us the signal to come forward as we heard the harp begin to play.

Walking down the aisle runner, I fought off the smile as to how the harp was playing. Sindri had enchanted a birch tree and ten little twigs to play the harp while he sat on the opposite side of the clearing with a large smirk plastered onto his face. I quickly swept my eyes over the guests. Sindri's purple robes had been subtly changed o a purple shirt and black leggings, and the others were pretty much the same as always; until I reached the people from Earth. Liz's bridesmaid dress was a shorter and burgundy version of mine, Hellboy actually wore a dress shirt and pants with the substantial absence of his ammunition belt, and then my eyes came to Abe. He looked the second best I have ever seen him, the only thing marring the look of him in a perfectly fitted suit was his collar; which let me see that he was near hyperventilation. His eyes danced with joy when they met mine, portraying his feeling for me to an immense level. And his smile was absolutely breathtaking.

When Father and I reached the arch, the pastor asked who was here to give me away, a term I was not very fond of. "I, her father, am here to willingly give her away." he gave my hand one last squeeze before relinquishing me to Abe and turning and joining the others from our world.

Abe's cool, textured hands held my thin and shaking ones with the utmost care and tenderness. Before I could completely comprehend what was going on, Aria had come with the rings. Abe's vows came first. "I do." he said clearly yet softly, but the volume of it carried it to everyone present.

Then it was my turn. "I do." I no more than whispered, but a slight breeze carried it around the clearing. And then came the end. Abe pulled up the veil and cupped my cheek in his hand, just looking at me for a few moments, and then he brought his lips down to mine. The kiss was slow, sweet, and absolutely perfect. After a few moments, Hellboy's cat-call startled us apart.

When we turned towards the others, they began to applause. Abe took my arm and led me back down the aisle and to the pavilion I had been in earlier. Once inside, I pulled off the circlet and veil, replacing the first and leaving the latter in a chair. Abe came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist to spin me around. "This is what I _wanted_ to do up there he whispered in my ear. His lips crashed onto mine and the kiss was instantly deepened. We stayed like that until we heard the harp start up again. "Are you ready for the tortures of dancing, _Mrs. Sapien_?" he smiled.

"I need to get used to that." I returned, also with a smile. I hooked my arm through his as we made our way back to the others.

The first dance was blissful, neither Abe nor I having to lead, since we both knew the dance. The father-daughter dance was almost as good, except Father had a coughing fit in the middle of it. Then came the siblings dance. I walked over to the edge of the trees so that no one would see the tears rolling down my cheeks. But a slightly cold hand tapping my shoulder and a familiar voice jolted me from my thoughts. "May I have this dance, Cara?"

I turned and gasped; standing before me was Damian in a suit with his usually disorderly brown hair combed flat. "Damian!" I cried and hugged his with all my might. I didn't know, or care, how he was alive; it only mattered that he was, and that he was here. And he was here completely alive, not just some reanimated corpse: I could feel his heart beating. "Oh Damian, you're here! And you're alive!"

"I'm well aware of that." he joked. He tilted up my chin to look at me. "And you're absolutely beautiful. But you never answered my question: may I have this dance or not?"

"Of course!" he smiled the crooked smile of his that I had been missing for almost two years. He took my hand in his and practically dragged me to the middle of the clearing. Soon we were twirling around like we did when we were children on a rainy day. The smiles never left our faces as we began to read from each other what had happened since Damian had passed.

Half way through the dance, Damian answered the question that had been burning I the back of my mind the whole time: how was he here. "I did a favor for Paladine, and he gave me three hours to live. And what better way to spend three hours than dancing with my little twin sister at her wedding." he rested his forehead against mine, our birthmarks sparking at the close proximity of the other identical mark.

"You've _got _to promise that you'll visit soon." I begged, a single tear rolling down my cheek again. I didn't want to move my arm from Damian's shoulder to wipe it away for fear of him suddenly turning back into a ghost.

He instead wiped it away himself. "I will; every Friday after you get back from your honeymoon. How does that sound?" I nodded in agreement against his shoulder. "Thought so." we continued to twirl around until the harp came to a sputtering stop. "Well, I best let you be getting back to Abraham, _Mrs. Sapien_." I knew he was joking by the smile in his voice, but I still slapped him in the back of his head.

"I _will_ see you _soon_." I promised and warned as I went to look for Abe. When I couldn't find him, I went looking for Liz instead. "Liz, where's Abe?"

"Oh, he'll be right back. We're just setting up for our take on some traditions." she had an evil smirk on her face, when I groaned, the smirk only grew. "Don't worry; it's nothing worse than what I had to endure."

"There you are, Cara!" Abe called as he came over to Liz and I. Under his left arm was one of the chairs that had been in the pavilion. He snaked his other arm behind my shoulders and cupped the back of my head, his lips pressing onto mine. I was barely aware of Liz taking the chair from Abe. Even then, I only noticed because with previously occupied hand wound around my waist. Soon my hands were intertwined behind his head. I didn't know what exactly was happening, but soon Abe had swept me up and was carrying me in the general direction of where the arch had been.

"Abe," I warned. "I know where we're going; so you can put me down."

"Not yet, my love. Anyways, I'm practicing for tonight; or should I say, in a few hours." At that he set me in the chair that Liz had set up in front of the arch, facing the now full rows of chairs. Abe cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention but mine. "Now, for those of you who aren't from… around here, you don't know about some of our traditions. One of the major ones is a simple rule of 'something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.' The bride must have all of these things with her on her wedding day. But because of Cara's mage color; we had to change blue to red. Something old would be the ring she wears with her powers, something new would be her dress, something borrowed would be the circlet from her step-mother Crysania, and something red would be the ribbon in her hair. The very ribbon, as I am told, is removed instead of a garter."

"For which I am glad." I muttered under my breath.

"But _I'm _not." Abe whispered so that only I could hear him before continuing with his speech. "It is tradition for people like Cara to have the women wear their hair in a braid until they are betrothed, and then until they are married. And it is also tradition for the bridegroom to remove the ribbon in the bride's hair during the ceremony; allowing her to wear her hair down for the first time. Well, let's get on with this." Abe moved from beside to behind me, running his un-gloved hand along my exposed shoulder and up my neck to the ribbon in my hair. After a few quick movements, I felt the slight curls in my hair brush against my shoulders. Hellboy gave a mocking cat-call, embarrassing me into a deep blush. "You're _absolutely_ beautiful." Abe whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I whispered back as I stood. "Now, if I remember correctly, I get to throw something." I took on a devilish smirk. And when Abe nodded and handed me the small bundle of roses, the smile only grew. I had a mischievous idea that would probably annoy those who were trying to catch the floral projectile, but it would give my father and Sindri a laugh.

Since there were so few guests, all of them gathered together. I turned my back on them, and prepared for a little magically-induced fun. I creating a binding spell between my hand and the bouquet; it was essentially a rope that I could control. I flung the small bouquet over my head and into the general direction of the guests. But before it could get within range of anyone shorter than Hellboy or Caramon, I flung the rope to the side. After the scuffles of confusion had lasted a few seconds, I flung the rope in the opposite direction and let the flowers drop. Coincidentally they fell directly into the arms of the person who taught me that trick: Sindri.

"Man! She beat my record for keeping it up." He whined.

I turned and smirked at him, enjoying our never ending competition; even though my powers were _far_ greater than his. "And I wasn't even trying." I admitted mockingly while I moved to join the others.

Abe came up behind be and wrapped his arms around my waist. "We should be going now." He whispered in my ear.

"Let me say goodbye first." He nodded against my neck and released me. I walked first to Tanis and Laurana, who stood by the back of the clearing near the trees. "It has been wonderful to see you again. And I will never be able to thank you enough, Tanis." I rested my hand on his green-clad shoulder.

"You're quite welcome. I only wish the Kitiara had come with her mistress so I could take out my long list of grievances against her with the point of my sword." Tanis's face took on a feral twist at the thought of my aunt, Kitiara.

Laurana shook her head knowingly, but also in despair. "Let's not let past quarrels ruin this day. It should be joyous! Cara is happy, we have seen a new world, and the Queen is defeated."Laurana, having once been the Golden General, should have realized the falsity of her words.

"For now." Tanis and I corrected together.

I heard my rasping chuckles from behind us. "Well, at least somebody agrees on something." He pulled me away from the others to talk to me alone. "You really have grown up, Cara. You now have a family of your own. I just hope that this will not put more space between us."

I looked my father straight in the eyes, which wasn't all that hard, since he was only a few inches shorter than me. "Don't be ridiculous! I love you, Crysania, Aria, and the others far too much. If it means that I either have to leave Abe behind or drag him along; then so be it."

My father nodded with a smirk and began to just star at me. When I asked him what he was doing, he said he was memorizing me when I was perfect. "I couldn't stop the warm blush work onto my cheeks.

I said a brief goodbye to the others before I sought out Abe again. He was standing outside of the clearing by his car. "Well, I'm ready to go." I sighed. I had hoped to hide my racing heart and excitement with nonchalance.

Abe nodded and helped me into my side of the car before crossing and getting into the other. After a few minutes of silent driving, we came to an actual road which Abe turned onto. "Well, we are officially on our way, _Mrs. Sapien_." His comment would have been a normal mocking one if I hadn't noticed the glimmer in his eyes when he spoke my new name. That glimmer meant something deeper, and I thought I had a pretty good idea what it was.

"You like that, don't you?" I intertwined my hand with his free one, hoping to coax the truth out of him.

"It is good that you have finally become my wife, after all the time I have loved you." He shrugged as if it was nothing important; but the gleam was back.

"I'll get it out of you soon enough." I warned with a smile.

"I was counting on that." Abe replied in an almost gravelly voice.

We drove in silence for another hour so; hands intertwined and perfectly content with the silence. By this point, rainclouds had encroached and covered the once clear sky. "Well, now it's definitely a good thing that we aren't catching the plane until tomorrow." Abe mused, more to himself, but I still took note of it. After another fifteen minutes, it had raining cats and dogs. But soon after the heaviest of the rain had started, Abe pulled off the road and onto a gravel drive. "This is leg one of the honeymoon." Abe explained as the car pulled up to a small log cabin.

I smiled at the irony of what happened next: Abe started looking for an umbrella. "Abe, you're a fish; and I will be fine. We are ten feet from the door.

Abe smiled back. "I see your point." We dashed up to the porch, which was thankfully covered, and Abe unlocked the door. Before I could make any protests, Abe had me off my feet and clutched tightly to his chest. As soon as we crossed the threshold, Abe's lips were on mine. I heard him kick the door shut behind us. He must have known where he was going, because he walked straight to a set destination; and I was pretty sure I knew where that was.

I was right. He set me down on my feet when we had reached the bedroom. Just then, a large peal of thunder echoed through wherever we were. I jumped and moved closer to Abe. He wrapped his hand around me and held me to him. "Shh, there's nothing to be scared of." He murmured in my ear. "Nothing to fear." He repeated, but seemingly more to himself. In the next flash of lightning, I could see his face in the otherwise darkness. His eyes betrayed all the glory he held for me: like I was the prize instead of the winner.

Lines were crossed, old rules broken, and worlds changed in those few seconds when our eyes met. No questions, no answers, just understanding, longing, and a love never fully spoken but deeply tangible. One that had grown and deepened as it had overcome obstacles we had thought would never be surmounted. Drawing the covers back on the bed, he stepped close to me, his lips finding mine again as the world thundered outside. His kisses rained upon me far more softly than the drops that dashed the window panes, the cold of the night thwarted by the heat within as the barriers between us were slowly removed. Our clothes scattered about our feet, he lowered me to the softness of the bed and kissed my face, neck, and shoulders as he joined me, drawing the covers about us.

Shielded in our darkened cocoon as the storm raged about us, there was only the sound of soft shared breaths as tentative hands and lips explored, touched, caressed. Eyes locked, bodies entwined as sighs merged into gasps. Skin met skin, hot with impassioned fever, and as a flash of light seared the night sky, the distant roll of heaven's thunder was joined by an earthly cry as two became one.

Cradled in each other's arms, oblivious to the world around them and what evil was conspiring against them, the lovers lay in contented silence until the sound of the rain lulled them into slumber.

A dark figure atop an even darker thrown ran her hand across the top of the seeing pool, removing the image. "I have been deceived." She hissed. "Caius!" she barked.

A knight in all black armor approached the figure with confidence and simultaneous fear. "Yes, my Queen?"

The Queen of Darkness took on a smirk that was so evil it would have chilled the blood of anyone lesser than one of her fellow gods. "Prepare the armies. The _true_ war for the key has begun."

**Hello! This is both halves of idkaname speaking.**

**We're very sorry that this took so long, but school bogged us down. Applying to high school and all that. **

**Well, this is the long awaited last chapter. But do not fret! There will be a sequel coming in no more than a few months "Never Surrender."**

**Note from one highly annoyed author: the section just before the story switched to 3****rd**** person, that was written by L W, not me (C M). I say this so you can complain to him, not me. I find that kind of stuff disgusting.**

**As always, reviews are cherished; and always replied.**

**And we give the biggest thank yous our little hearts can muster to Anonymous Echo, Cymri (whom is actually a friend of ours, or at least C M), Kitroen, Bmangaka, MarcyPlayground, SxStawberry, and discompobilated for either marking this story as a favorite or as an alert. And to watergoddesskasey, MissKeith, illegal, and Hiruko-chan for reviewing.**

**Sincerely,**

**C M + L W = idkaname**


	13. We're Back!

**We're back!**

**And so are Cara, Abe, and the rest of the gang. As well as some new faces.**

**Since there is obviously no 13****th**** chapter, this means that the sequel "Never Surrender" is here!**

**The first chapter is kind of short, and you might not know who most of the people are, but all will be explained sooner or later.**

**Here's the summary of "Never Surrender:"**

**Cara and the others are back. But the true war for the key has begun on Krynn. Can the light win the war? And can the BPRD team survive in this different world?**


End file.
